Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bonds of Partners
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: West Zenko an ordinary boy who has a gift to communicate to Bakugan who don't normally communicate with other kinds of Bakugan. However he has a dream of becoming a battle brawler. However upon meeting his partner Bakugan Leonidas he might get his chance to prove himself. Many adventures await these two. Will they prove themselves to be a Battle Brawler?
1. Meet West

**You are probably going to think I'm insane when I tell you this but one day everything changed when these strange cards fell from the sky one. At first everyone thought they were just harmless cards. So kids gathered together and created the rules for this awesome game called Bakugan. A game using these strange cards and creatures that come from this strange sphere. However it soon became clear what those cards really were. They were holding incredible powers from this other world known as Vestroia. Where all the Bakugan really are from. There are six different types of Bakugan. Pyrus (The Fire attribute), Aquos (The Water Attribute), Haos (The Light Attribute), Darkus (The Dark Attribute), Subterra (The Earth Attribute), and Ventus (The Wind Attribute). However there is a great evil stirring about in Vestroia, but six individuals will be able to stop them.**

 **Dan Kuso leader of the Bakugan Brawlers, Pyrus user, he is a hot head and a very stubborn boy, but he's a good leader and an even better brawler. His partner Bakugan is a Pyrus Dragonoid or Drago for short. Drago is the one who explained to Dan about Vestroia, He can be stubborn at times a lot like Dan, but he really appeals to Dan as a partner. Though they didn't get along at first Drago and Dan both agreed to be partners and do their best to listen to each other and vowed to defend Vestroia no matter the cost.**

 **The second is Runo Misaki, Haos user, has a bit of a temper but she is cool and helps keep Dan out of trouble, her partner Bakugan is Haos Tigerra. An honorable noble tiger like bakugan. Tigerra can be like a proper lady, but when it comes to battling watch out cause she will strike. While it was unknown how these two met one thing was clear they are great partners for each other.**

 **The third member of this group is Marucho Marukura, Aquos user, he's a friendly guy and is super smart, he comes up with great strategies and has a way of being tricky at times. His partner is Aquos Preyas. Preyas is one of the very few bakugan with the ability to change his attribute from Aquos, to Subterra, to Darkus. He's a real goofball and tends to get on others nerves especially Drago's, but he is a good fighter and has a good heart. He met Marucho when he was caught 'stealing' pearls, but the two became a real team and have been ever since.**

 **The fourth member is a girl named Julie Makimoto. Subterra user. Julie is an interesting type. She has a sparky personality off the battle field but when it comes to bakugan she is quite serious and won't go down so easily. She has this crush on Dan ever since they met online. Her partner bakugan is Subterra Gorem. A very proud and gigantic bakugan. He looks out for Julie like a true guardian and like most big guys they look tough on the outside but on the inside has a heart as pure as gold. Julie and Gorem met after Julie went in search of a bakugan in a place called Bakugan Valley. After a rough first start the two became partners in no time and became an unbeatable pair. T**

 **he fifth member is the Ventus user Shun Kazami. Shun is a clever strategist when it comes to bakugan since he and Dan set all the rules together. He and Dan were in separate friends for a time until Shun's mother fell ill and was trying to recover at the hospital. She was in a critical for a time and Shun had to go live with his grandfather who was a ninja master, but not before his mother gave him a bakugan, the Ventus Bakugan known as Skyruss. Skyruss is like a mother figure to Shun and looks out for him like a mother should. She tries to steer Shun down the right path, but also lets Shun make choices of his own free will. Shun and Dan met back up in his house and the two duked it out with a third person known as Masquerade, but I'll get to him in a second. Anyways after beating Masquerade Shun and Dan had a battle of the life time and found their long lost friendship. After the battle ended with a victorious Shun. He joined up with Dan once again.**

 **Now Masquerade well he's no member of this group. He's one of the bad guys. He's a clever strategist and has one goal in mind. To have his partner bakugan become the strongest Bakugan. He has this scary card known as the doom card where if your Bakugan loses a battle its sent to the Doom Dimension. A sorta prison from which Bakugan could never escape from. His partner Bakugan is a Darkus Hydronoid. He loves to feed off of other Bakugan's power, to overpower his opponents with devastating power, and will crush anyone that stands in his way even if that of which is an ally.**

 **Going back though the sixth member of this group of individuals is a girl named Alice Gehabich. She's a sweet girl and isn't found of battling. She may not have a partner bakugan but she knows her way around a battle. She's a kind and gentle type and wishes to help her friends in anyway she can.**

 **Together (exclude Masquerade) These six are known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. With one goal in mind, save the home world of the Bakugan. How do I know all of this...well my name is West. West Zenko and this is my story on how I met my partner Bakugan and became a member of the battle brawlers**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meet West**

The sun shined bright on this great morning as a young boy about the same age as Dan slept in bed. That was until his alarm clock went off. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* The young boy then jumped from his bed. "WHAT THE WHOA!" He then fell flat on his face as he groaned for a bit. "Ow that kinda smarts." He said. He then stood up and yawned a bit wearing his PJ's. He looked out the window and smirked. "Today's a fresh start Hah!" The boy then went over to his closet and took out a fresh White t-shirt, with a red jacket, blue sweat pants, and Red and Blue sneakers. After putting on his clothes he heard a woman call. "WEST! YOU AWAKE!' She called. The young boy who we know as West called back. "YEAH MOM I'M AWAKE!" He called back. West then walked over and opened one of his shelves and pulled it out. Inside were six red spheres and 18 cards. "Alright...its time for me to join the battle." Ever since the cards for the game known as Bakugan fell from the sky the game became a popular thing. However this young boy had never dared pick it up until today. He then reached in and picked up three of the spheres and 6 cards. After closing the draw he exited his room. "I'M HEADING TO THE PARK! I'LL SEE YA LATER!"

"Alright but take your cellphone with you!" His mother called back. "Yeah I will! Laters!" West called as he walked out the front door. He then started to run for the park, but little did he know what was about to come his way.

 **Meanwhile in The center of Vestroia**

A strange man with a green face, wearing red glasses, draped in a blue robe and suit approached a black sphere with what looked to be a dragon inside. The dragon was in shadow so it made it hard to tell what he looked like. He then turned its sights to this man. "Hal-G. Has your experiments held any results?" The dragon asked. Hal-G then gave a grin. "Oh yes Master Naga in fact I have even come to a conclusion of something quite fascinating you might take interest in." He said. Naga became curious. "What is it?" He asked. Hal-G then raised his staff. "I have found a way to help spread your power and make all Bakugan bow to you using the Silent Core's energy. If you allow me to use it." He said. Naga then thought about it but spoke quickly. "Very well Hal-G. If what you say is true then I will be able to control all Bakugan even if I'm trapped here." Hal-G then smirked as he raised his staff anf like that purple lightning bolts began to pour from what they called the Silent core and flood into the staff. "Soon... SOON ALL BAKUGAN WILL BOW TO THE GREAT NAGA HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Back on earth**

West had arrived in the park and was looking around. "Ah its sure a nice day for a walk in the park" He said to himself. As he was looking around he saw two teens talking with each other. One was tall with dark, black, spiky hair, with an orange jacket, brown/goldish colored pants, black fingerless gloves, and orange sneakers. The other was a little shorter than the black hair one wearing a white hat with a green long sleeves shirt, orange fingerless gloves, black shorts, and blue and white sneakers. He noticed the white cap one was putting a Subterra Bakugan in his pocket. He then goes up to them "Hi there. You guys must be Bakugan players right?"

The two then turned to him. "Yeah whose asking?" The tall one said. "Well...My name's West... West Zenko. I'm new around here. I was also hoping to find an easy opponent to battle." Though that's when the tall one spoke again. "What was that? Are you making fun of me kid?" West then gave a surprised look. "What no way. I wasn't making fun of you I swear." Though the tall one then uncrossed his arms

"Yeah right kid. You were making fun of my Bakugan skills. Right Akira?" He asked as he turned to the short one we know as Akira. "That's what I heard Shuji. What's your problem kid?" He asked. West was kinda stuck as he tried to get out of it. "N...n...Nothing I just like Bakugan is all." Shuji as we know then opened his left palm side ways and his right in a fist as he hit them together and closed the palm over his fist. "Well guess what so do I and now I'm going to show you how its really suppose to be played kid."

"W...wait hold on. I'm still new at Bakugan Shuji...I don't even know all the rules about it." West said. Shuji then crossed his arms and smirked. "Well then your gonna learn the hard way kid." He said as he crossed his arms. "TEACH THAT PUNK A LESSON SHUJI!" Akira exclaimed. West was worried as he backed away a bit. _"This was a bad idea. I...I can't battle...I...I don't even know how to-"_

"Back off Shuji" Someone said from behind. They all looked in the direction of the voice which originated from behind West. It was a boy with brown hair in a red small like vest with a yellow T-shirt underneath, blue googles, red pants, and black sneakers. On his shoulder was a Pyrus Bakugan. It looked like it had the shape of a dragon with a yellow horn and green eyes, but the rest of its body was red. The boy was no other than Dan Kuso with his partner Drago. "Huh Dan! This is none of your business get lost."

"Right cause ganging up and picking on the newcomers is something I should allow tough guys like you to do." He asked with sarcasm.

"Wait... Dan... as in Dan Kuso from the battle brawlers! No way. I have heard so much about you guys. Your all over the net!" He said with excitement in his voice. Dan just scratched the back of his head. "Heh guess my reputation precedes me." He said. Though the Pyrus bakugan then turned to Dan. "Daniel." He said trying to get Dan to focus. Dan turns and nods to Drago. "So kid your new to Bakugan right?"

West scratched the side of his head. "Y...yeah I just started today, but...I've never been in a battle before." He said. Dan smirks. "Well tell ya what why don't I give ya a few pointers on how to play?" He offered. West looked at him with a surprised look. "Are you serious? That would be awesome Dan. Oh by the way my name is West. West Zenko." He said as he held his hand out for a handshake. Dan smirked and did the same as they shook hands. Shuji just stood there a little miffed. "HEY ARE WE BRAWLING OR NOT?"

Dan though looked over West's shoulder as West turned around. "Keep your shirt on Shuji." He then turned to West. "You ready to do this?" Dan asked with a confident look. West nodded. "Born ready." West, Dan, Shuji, and Akira then took out this black card with a circle on it.

"Bakugan! FEILD OPEN!" West and Shuji shouted simultaneously as they flipped their cards to reveal a side with a circle and 6 symbols. However the card in West hands then glowed a red color while Shuji's glowed an orange color. Dan and Akira too turned their cards around with Dan's glowing the same as West's and Akira's glowing the same as Shuji's. That's when there was a white flash as time began to slow down and like that everything that was moving had froze in time. Every object, person, and animal was stuck in some kind of time zone. Well all except for West, Dan, Shuji, and Akira who were in this dimensional rift.

In this dimension it was all white on the floor with a multi colored sky. West was in awe as he looked around. "Whoa! So... this is what the field looks like... this is amazing!" He said. Dan just shook his head. "Sigh sometimes I hate rookies." He said himself before approaching West. "Alright West time to go to work." He said. West turned to him and then back at Shuji. "Haha this is going to be fun." Shuji said as he took another black card from his pocket. West then gave a serious look. _"Ok West time to get serious. Dan is watching you. So its time to show him what your made of."_

"Ok Shuji lets go!" West said as he took his own card from his pocket. "GATE CARD! SET!" The two shouted as they threw their cards on to the white field. The cards then grew big enough to fit buildings. Shuji then spoke. "I'll start it off." He said as he took out a brown sphere which was a Subterra bakugan. "BAKUGAN!... BRAWL!" He shouted. He then threw the Bakugan as it landed on his gate card. "BAKUGAN! STAND!" Shuji shouted and just like that the sphere opened up and its eyes glowed. There was then a bright light and before you knew it out popped what looked like a giant mantis, but with razor sharp silver blades below its arms, had dark brown metal, and was standing upright with its six legs. Shuji then smirked as he brushed a finger under his nose. "Hehe how do you like that kid? Still think you can take me and my Mantris?" West then growled a bit before looking at his Bakupod. A small rectangular device that had a screen on it that displayed the battle field, as well as how many Bakugan each player had, and the Bakugan's G-Power level.

 _" Mantris Power level at 310 G's waiting for further data." _West's Bakupod said. West then looked back at the Subterra Mantris. Dan then spoke. "Alright kid remember Shuji has lots of tricks up his sleeve. If you want to win your gonna have to outsmart him." He said. West looked back and nodded in understanding before turning his sights to the battle field. He then took out one of his bakugan and spoke. "Alright this is it Juggernoid. Our first battle... lets give our best shot ok?" He asked the sphere as if it could talk back. West then nodded and smirked as if he knew Juggernoid felt the same way. "Alright here we go! First GATE CARD SET!" West shouted as he threw a gate card to the right of Shuji's card. "Bakugan BRAWL!" West then threw the Pyrus bakugan as it landed on his own Gate card North of Shuji's gate card. "Bakugan STAND!" He shouted and just like that the sphere opened up and the eyes flashed before there was a bright light and just like that Juggernoid had emerged. It looked like an ancient turtle from earth only ten times bigger. The Bakupod then displayed Juggernoid's power level at 280 G's. Shuji then chuckled. "Sorry but that won't help you kid! GATE CARD SET!" He then tossed a gate card out to the field to the right of West's card where Juggernoid stood. "Bakugan BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw a bakugan over to his own Gate card. "Fear ripper STAND!" He shouted and just like that a creepy Bakugan emerged. It looked like something you would see in a horror movie. It had a body structure of a man in red armor with two big hands that had razor sharp claws at the end. _"Fear Ripper Power level at 290 G's"_ The Bakupod said. Shuji then took out another card but it was green on the front with 3 red dots. "Ability card activate! Marionette." He said as the green card opened up and showed a silhouette of Mantris. Mantris on the field then closed its arms over its face and its arms shot out bolts of orange electricity that surrounded poor Juggernoid.

"JUGGERNOID!" West shouted as Juggernoid was lifted from the gate card. "HAHA sorry kid but your Bakugan isn't going to help you. Marionette allows me to move him to whichever card I choose and I think my Fear Ripper needs someone to play with." He said as Mantris moved Juggernoid over the card and placed him on there. West then growled. "OH NO YOU DON'T ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE." He said as he took a card from his pocket and threw it towards Juggernoid. "FIRE WALL!" Just like that the fire from the card had engulfed Juggernoid but it wasn't burning it alive. It had merged with it as it roared at Fear Ripper. _"Fire wall detected. Fear Ripper's power level decrease to 240 G's"_ It said as the screen displaying Fear Ripper showed its G power was subtracted by 50 G's. Shuji and Akira just laughed at West. "Oh please kid you think that's going to stop my big brother?" Akira asked. Shuji then chuckled as he spoke. "GATE CARD OPEN!" He said as he threw his hand out and that's when the gate card he threw glowed orange and revealed a black card like before with those six symbols in a circle. That's when the whole field turned into a rocky plain. The Bakupod then showed Fear Rippers power level increased by 150 G's. This put its power at 390 G's which was way more than West's Juggernoid. "Haha now Fear Ripper. Time to teach this kid a lesson. Tear that Bakugan DOWN!" He shouted Fear Ripper then jumped at Juggernoid and started slashing at it. "Juggernoid please hang in there!" West said. Juggernoid did its best to hold its ground as the slashes were starting to take its toll, but because of the power level difference all it took was one last slash and just like that Juggernoid was thrown off the gate card as it reverted back to its ball form and fell behind West. "Aw... No way." He said as he looked at the defeated Juggernoid.

Shuji then caught his Fear Ripper as it came to his hand. "Hehe that will teach you kid." He said. West then started to growl as he turned to Juggernoid. He then looked at the it. "Sorry Juggernoid. I didn't anticipate his trick and now your out of the battle. Hope u can forgive me." He said. It was silent for a sec as West turned away from Juggernoid with a disappointed face "It's not your fault West. You did your best and so what if you lost one battle. You haven't lost the match right?" Dan said. West then turned to Dan. "You just have to strategize a bit that's all." West then looked at Juggernoid and then back at Dan. "Your right Dan. Thanks." He said. Shuji then shouted. "HEY ARE WE GOING TO KEEP GOING OR ARE YA THROWING IN THE TOWEL?!" He called. West then gave a serious look as he turned back. "Oh you wish Shuji"

Shuji then gave an look that showed he was not pleased with West's answer. "Alright then guess you didn't learn your lesson, but you'll learn soon enough. GATE CARD SET!" He called out as he threw another card this time right next to his Subterra Mantris. After its size grew he then shouted. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He said as he threw his Fear Ripper back out onto the Gate Card he just threw out. "Fear Ripper stand!" He shouted as Fear Ripper stood again showing its razor bladed claws. West then gave a serious look as he took out his next Bakugan. "Alright Saurus its your turn. We can do it pal." He said as he gripped the red sphere. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw the Pyrus Bakugan out and it lands on the Gate card where Shuji's Mantris stood. "BAKUGAN STAND!" West shouted as his Bakugan opened up and out popped what looked to be an anthro Rhinoceros with red plated armor. The Bakupod then spoke.

 _"New Battle recognized. Saurus standing at 320 G's"_ West then spoke. "Alright Saurus go to town on Mantris. Show it what your made of!" Just like that Saurus went into a stance showing he was about to run and side tackle Mantris. Shuji though smirked. "Nice try kid. Gate card open!" He shouted as the card below opened up. Upon revealing below it looked to be a gray card that had a symbol that looked like a Bakugan sphere and had some writing that looked to be Japanese. As the card reacted Saurus stopped its charge as it roared in pain as it looked like its energy was being drained. "Sorry kid but my Positive delta gate card lowers any Haos, Pyrus, or Aquos Bakugan's G power by 200 G's." He said and he was correct as Saurus power level was dropped by 200. Dan then spoke. "I hope you anticipated that West" West smirked.

"I sure did. Ability activate. BACKFIRE" He said as he revealed an ability card. At the moment he activated the Gate card turned a dull color and the aura that was surrounding Saurus and draining him of his power had stopped. "Nice try Shuji but with my Backfire ability card I can nullify your Gate card with ease." He said. However Shuji pulled out an ability of his own. "Nice try kid but you can't slip by me that easily. Ability card activate. Whirlwind." A sandstorm then arose and started blowing around as it covered over the battlefield. West then shielded his eyes. "AGH Can't see a thing." Neither could poor Saurus as a blade arm came out of the sand and slashed at it knocking Saurus on its back as it reverted to its sphere form. The dust then cleared as West looked to see Mantris still standing. It then changed right back to its ball form and returned back to Shuji.

"Hehe you better give it up kid. Your down two Bakugan and I still have one last trick up my selve." Shuji said. West looked at his hand and saw he was holding only one Bakugan left. He then looked down. _"Sigh... maybe he's right... I mean... I played some of my best moves and they weren't good enough... maybe... maybe I should just throw in the towel."_ He then started to lower his hand, but that's when Dan spoke. "Hey West."

West then turned and looked at Dan. "Don't give up kid. The battle isn't over till the last Bakugan is thrown. You still have one more and that's all you need. You can beat him kid. Just trust yourself and have faith in your Bakugan." He said with a nod. Drago then floated in front of West. "He's right you know. Just keep on going till the very end." He then looked at his last Bakugan and then at the battlefield. That's when he shook off his doubts and gave a confident smile. "Thanks Dan, Drago. Your both right. It's not over... not by a long shot" He then looked down at his Bakugan and smiled. "Ok Serpenoid it's all us. The odds are against us but I know we can pull a victory. So you with me?" He asked. That's when a voice spoke back. "I am West. Lets do it." It said. West smirked and then turned to the battle field as he took a gat card. "GATE CARD! SET!" He called as he threw the gate card onto the field. He then threw his card out as it landed near where Fear ripper was standing. "Bakugan! BRAWL!" West shouted as he threw his Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand" Just like that his Bakugan arose. It looked like a red serpent with yellow markings on the back. It then hissed out to Shuji. _"Serpenoid power level at 290 G's wait for third battle to commence"_

Shuji then laughed. "If you think that's going to help you. Your wrong." He said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He then threw his Subterra Mantris as it landed on West gate card with Serpenoid. As it landed the whirlwind ability was still in effect as a sandstorm blew in again. "Agh!" West said as he shielded his eyes and looked at his Bakupod. _"Serpenoid power level decrease detected"_ It said as Serpenoids power level decreased by 100 G's. "Its over now kid. Mantris finish that snake." He said. Dan who had shielded his eyes spoke. "West you better do something otherwise this battle is finished." He said.

West smirked. "Don't worry Dan I know what to do. GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER CARD!" He shouted. As the gate card revealed itself and showed an image of Serpenoid. "Check this out Shuji. Character card doubles my Serpenoids G power to 380 G's." He said. Mantris had tried to strike at Serpenoid but Serpenoid was able to dodge it and began to wrap around Mantris like a cobra does to its victims. It then started to squeeze Mantris tight. It screeched as it tried to wiggle out, but unfortunately it wasn't enough as it then turned back into its ball form and fell to the ground next to Shuji.

For a little bit it was all quiet. Shuji then spoke. "What the?" Je said. West then looked on "We...we won?" He asked. That's when Serpenoid turned back into ball form and flew right back to West and landed in his hand. West then gave a big smile as he closed his eyes and threw his fist in the air. "YES! WE WON OUT FIRST BATTLE!" He called out. Dan just smirked and shook his head "Rookies." He said to himself. Dan then spoke. "Hey West." He said. West then turned to him. "Don't get so excited. You won one round but not the brawl. Keep your guard up" He said. West nods in agreement. "Right. Alright Serpenoid lets do it again ok?"

West then smirked cause he had a feeling Serpenoid was ready. He then looked at the battle field. "Alright here we go BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw Serpenoid over to his gate card from the very start. "Bakugan Stand." He shouted as his Serpenoid stand and then let out a loud hissing sound. Shuji then took his last Subterra Bakugan and yelled. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw it. "BAKUGAN STAND!" The bakugan stood as its eyes flashed. It looked like Serpenoid but resembled more of a rattle snake with arrow stripe pattern pointing in the direction it was looking. "RATTLEOID STAND!" He called out. According to the Bakupod rattleoid had a power level of 320 G's about 30 more than Serpenoid. "Hehe this time kid... your finished." He said as Rattleoid came in and bashed Serpenoids head with its own. Serpenoid was doing his best not to wobble but then turned to West as if hoping he had a plan. West turned and looked up at Serpenoid.

"Don't worry pal I have you covered. Gate card open! WARP!" He shouted. The card then opened as Serpenoid and Rattleoid were starting to fade away for a bit. Shuji, Akira, and even Dan were a little memorized with what was happening. "W...whats going on? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shuji called out as both bakugan disappeared, West however smiled at this. "Oh you'll see Shuji. Look to my other Gate card. The one I had Juggernoid on before ya moved him." He said. All sight was turned and they saw what West had known. The Bakugan had moved over to the Gate card. "See Warp is a gate card where the Bakugan who stand on it move to an unused card that no other Bakugan is standing on." He said. "Now for my other one. GATE CARD OPEN! ENERGY MERGE!" He shouted. Just like that his card opened and a strange aura covered both Bakugan. _"Power level switch detected. Serpenoid increased to 390 G's, Rattleoid decreases to 220 G's"_ The Bakupod said. Shuji then growled but then smirked. "I may lose but not before using this. "Ability card ACTIVATE! POISON FANG" He said. Rattleoid's eyes then flashed as it leaped and bit down on Serpenoid. He screeched a bit. "SERPENOID!" West shouted. Serpenoid then shook Rattleoid off and shook its head. "Don't worry West. I'm ok." He said. West then smiled seeing his Bakugan friend was ok. Serpenoid then hissed as it then spun around as it whacked the Rattleoid twice before the third hit knock it in the air and off the gate card. Serpenoid then turned back into ball form and flew back to West.

"Alright Serpenoid that was awesome. One more and we win." West said. Shuji unknown to West smirked. _"Don't be so sure punk. Thanks to my poison fang ability card your in for a surprise."_ He thought. West then looked at the only Bakugan and Gate card on the battle field and then at Serpenoid. "Alright pal its just you and Fear Ripper. You ready?" He asked. Dan couldn't help but take notice of West talking to his Bakugan like that. "Hey Drago you notice how West is talking with his Bakugan like that?" He asked. Drago nodded. "Yes. It seems this person has a deep connection with his Bakugan. Curious really." He said.

West then turned to the battle field and readied his launch. "Here we go Serpenoid. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw Serpenoid on to Shuji's gate card where fear ripper was standing however he then let out a grunt as if her was in pain West took notice. "Serpenoid what's wrong." He asked. Serpenoid grunted. "I'm not sure... it feels like my strength is being drained away..." He said. West took a look at his Bakupod and then went wide eyed. "NO WAY!" He exclaimed. On the Bakupod it was noticed that Serpenoids power level was starting to decrease and that his sphere image was flashing purple. Shuji then chuckled as West looked up and in his direction. "Haha you like that kid! Its my poison fang ability card. When a Bakugan is hit with it they become poison and lose 50 of their G's. So unfortunately that's what your Serpenoid is feeling as his G's decrease. However I think he needs to learn some manners like you. FEAR RIPPER TAKE IT DOWN!" He called out. Subterra Fear ripper acknowledged this and started clawing at Serpenoid. As he slashed Serpenoid tried desperately to fight back but it felt like he was battling on two fronts. Fear Ripper easily blocked its attacks and struck back twice as fast and hard.

West then grunted. _"Oh man this is not good. Serpenoid can't take many more hits and worst of all is I'm on Shuji's gate card so it could be anything. I need to do something but what... Wait that's it!"_ He exclaimed as he reached for his ability card. He then took it and looked at it. Shuji noticed and smirked "Oh no you don't. GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER CARD" He shouted as the card revealed an image of Fear ripper and just like with Serpenoid Fear ripper doubled its G power to 580 G's. "Hehe sorry kid but whatever G power you were hoping to give your Bakugan well... that's out of the question." He said. West's eyes were in shadow for a bit. Everything was quiet. Akira then laughed as well. "Yeah kid face it this battle is over. My big brother won hehe." He said. Serpenoid turned to West and even though he couldn't exactly show it he was worried West had given up. "West?" He asked. Though that's when West smirked and then started to chuckle. "You know what Akira you are right this battles over, but... Shuji isn't winning this." He said. Shuji, Dan, and Akira all looked at West like he lost it. "What are you talking about you lose look at the G power difference. Your Serpenoid is the one whose losing." West then looked up and showed in his eyes he was as confident as ever. "You sure about that take another look." Shuji then looked at his Bakupod and then gave a wide eye. He had noticed that Fear Rippers G power level had dropped down to 240 G's while Serpenoids had increased to 580 G's instead. Everyone was surprised when they saw this. "But... but... how?" Shuji asked. That's when West revealed his ability card. "It's a little something called Pyrus swap." He said. Dan upon realizing what he had done shook his head. "Hah so that's why he waited." He said with a smirk. Drago though turned to Dan confused. "Daniel please explain." He said. "Pyrus swap is an ability card only Pyrus Bakugan can use. When activated you can either transfer G power from one of your Bakugan to another already on the battlefield or swap the G's with yours and your opponents Bakugan. West was waiting in Shuji to open his gate card knowing full and well it had to be a gate card to help boost Fear Rippers power level." Shuji didn't like where this was going as Serpenoid now back at strength and better than ever let out a loud hiss and turned to West. "Thanks for that West I feel like my old self again." West then gave a thumbs up. "Always Serpenoid now let's take it home." Serpenoid nodded as he turned to Fear Ripper "Payback time" he said as he tackled Fear Ripper with its fangs clamping on him. Fear Ripper did its best to shake him off as he threw Serpenoid in the air but that's when he came back down spinning like a wheel of a car.

It then hit with the end of the tail knocking Fear Ripper and making him fall to the ground. Fear Ripper then turned back into ball form and fell to the ground. West then smiled as he then gave a thumbs up. "Yeah Serpenoid. WE WON!" Serpenoid then game a smile and nodded. "We sure did West." He said as he turned back to ball form and flew to West. That's when there was a flash and like that they were taken back to the real world as well as that everything was starting to pick back up where it was left off.

Time had resumed. A bunch of cards were left on the floor right next to Shuji's feat. "I lost?" He said to himself. Akira was just as shocked. "H-How did you beat my big brother?" He asked. Shuji then growled. "This isn't over kid. Next time we battle I'll whip you good. Just you wait." He said as he picked up his cards and put them in his pockets. He then turned and with Akira the two ran off but you could still here Shuji in the distance. "And he didn't beat me Akira... I... I let him win." He said. West just scratched his head for a bit kinda confused with Shujis actions. That's when Dan approached him and gave a smirk. "Nice job there kid." He said as he patted West's shoulder. West smirked. "Thanks Dan."

"You know a little practice and who knows. You might even beat me one day." Dan said. West smiled. "Heh that would be the day, but come on Dan I'm just a beginner and besides... if I ever really wanted to beat ya... I would need a wicked Bakugan... you know something like Drago. Uh no offense." He said to the Bakugan in his hand. They all then popped out of ball form. "Eh no offense taken West." Serpenoid said.

Dan then looked at West. "Heh you sure have a deep connection with these guys huh. How long have you been able to talk to them?" He asked. West scratched the back of his head. "Its kinda a long story." He said. Dan then smirked. "Well no need to get into details I guess, but I'm glad you can. Its real important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan and its also important to understand that Bakugan are more than just a piece of the game." West nodded. "Of course. Anyways thanks Dan. For all that you taught me." He said. Dan then patted West shoulder. "No problem. Anyways gotta roll catch later West and good luck. Hope to see ya again." He said as he walked away. West smiled as he looked at his Bakugan and smirked. Then he walked the opposite way.

A little while later West had returned home walking into his house. "Hey mom I'm home" he called out as he tossed his shoes off. "Hey Sweetie. How was your day today?" She called out from the kitchen. West then entered with a smirk. "It was awesome. I won my very first ever Bakugan Battle today." He said. His mom who was making dinner had put lettuce under the sink and started to wash it. "Really now?"

"Yeah you should've seen them it was amazing." He said. "Sounds like it. Hey could you be a dear and set the table?" She asked West. West then sighed as he nodded compiling. "Yes ma'am. Hey can my Bakugan come to the table tonight please?" He asked. Though West's mom didn't quite understand the truth about how Bakugan are actually alive and just giggled. "Sweetie you know toys are not allowed at the table. House rules." She said. West then sighed. He had tried to explain to her but she thought West was making it up and unfortunately she couldn't hear the Bakugan's voices. "Ok." He said.

Later after Dinner West had put on his PJ's and was looking at his cards. "Ok guys tomorrows a brand new day. I have some cool ideas for new strategies we can try out on our next opponents." He said as he had his three Bakugan he took today plus 7 others behind them. West looked at each one. "Ok so I think I'll take Stinglash, Serpenoid, and Robotallion tomorrow sound good guys." Everyone turned and nodded. "Sounds good West." Serpenoid said. West then smirked. "By the way Serpenoid, Saurus, Juggernoid you guys were awesome out there today. Sorry I let you two down though" He said referring to Juggernoid and Saurus. THe two turned to each other and then back at West. "Hey don't beat yourself up West. You did your best and you get better when you lose rather than winning." Juggernoid said. Saurus spoke. "Yes I agree. Don't worry West. Next tune fir sure we'll win." He said with confidence. West smiled and then yawned as he put his cards down. "Alright guys I'm getting tired. You guys get some rest. First thing in the morning we find ourselves a new opponent to battle." He said. Everyone had nodded as West turn the lights off and hopped in his bed for a well deserve good night sleep.

 **Meanwhile** **the center of Vestroia.**

Hal-G had finished with his creation and as he looked at his accomplishment he gave a toothy grin. "Finally... This Silent Orb is now complete. Now all Bakugan will bow to you NAGA!" He called as he raised the orb to the Bakugan like dragon trapped in the silent core as it roared loudly. However unknown to Hal-G was that his creation of the silent orb has ultimately been his greatest mistake.

 **Back on Earth**

West was fidgeting left and right as he was dreaming. In West's dream he was in total darkness as he walked trekking forward into the unknown. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He continued walking forward until the floor below him lit up. "Huh?" He looked down as a red sphere came up from the ground. It just floated there right in front of him. West was very confused by this for a bit but something told him the sphere was calling out to him. He then moved his hand underneath it and held it there. "Ok... now what?" His question was then answered with a huge flash of light as he covered his eyes due to the brightness of the light.

For a few seconds West covered his eyes, but then as he removed his arms so he could see what just occurred what he saw next stunned him. In front of him were what looked like Bakugan, but they were all frozen... turned to stone, buried in the dirt. The sky was all black and the land was lifeless. "Is this... Serpenoid told me about... where that creep Masquerade I keep hearing about over the internet sends all the Bakugan he's beaten... the Doom Dimension?!" He said in fear. Though that's when that same flickering little light came floating by which spooked him a bit. "What the- You again?" He asked. It then flew upwards to the sky. West then noticed another sphere emerging from the ground. It was a blue sphere. It did the same thing as it flew upwards and eventually there more and more of them popping out of the ground. Each a different color like green, orange, purple, yellow, blue, or red. "What is going on here?" He asked.

However he then looked up and was shocked as he saw a huge red sphere and noticed that's where all the other spheres were gathering. Eventually there was a big flash as the sphere broke. West was so surprised as he covered his eyes. "Agh what is that?" He asked as he tried to look through the light. The only thing he could make out was a black sillouette of some creature. It looked like some kind of dragon, but he was able to make out its eye. They were green a lot like Drago's was. He looked in the direction of West as West did the same. They may have been far away but something between the two made West feel a connection however that wasn't before it then just took to the air and blew West away as he found himself falling through some interdimensional portal. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he fell.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Next time on Bakugan Bonds of Partners**

 _ **West is still trying to reel in from the dream that had occurred. He decides he needed time to think and takes Serpenoid, Stinglash, and Robotallion with him as he heads to the park. West recalls how Dan helped him and dreams of becoming a member of the Battle Brawlers however that is when he gets an unexpected introduction to a new Bakugan and to make matters worse Akira shows up wanting payback on West for how he beat Shuji. Can this new Bakugan help West in his fight against Akira? One things for sure you don't want to miss the next exciting chapter. BAKUGAN BRAWL!**_

* * *

 **So guys yeah this story is here. I've been into Sonic, Mlp, Mario, Spyro lately I needed a break from them so I decided to try a subject far from that for a bit. Not saying I'm stoping on the stories no of course not. I just needed a break from writing about them and expand my horizon. Bakugan really touched me when I was a kid and recently I got ahold of the game so I thought hey why not. Now be aware this will not be like the game if that wasn't clear. There will be many different ideas to make this my story. Anyways thanks again guys for reading and I'll see you next time. Til then stay awesome and have a awesome day. This is NSH signing off. Bye everyone**


	2. The Mystery Bakugan

***Morning***

West fell to the ground and went face first into it. He then moaned in pain for a bit as he spoke. "Owwww that's gonna leave a mark." He said as he grunted and lifted himself off the ground and on his feet. "West are you ok?" He heard his mother calling. West shouted back. "Fine mom sorry. Just fell out of bed is all." It was silent for a bit as his Mom called back. "Alright if you say so." She called back. West then went over to his desk where his Bakugan were. "You sure your fine West?" Serpenoid asked. That's when another Bakugan popped out. "You looked like you were having one heck of a dream." It said to him. West turned to them and gave an awkward smile. "Yeah I'm ok... Just had a bad dream that's all... heh." He said as he got up. "What was it about?" Serpenoid asked.

West thought about it but only could remember seeing the strange dragon silhouette and just shook his head. "Sorry Serpenoid... I'm not really sure." He said as he went and grabbed his clothes. "Look why don't we head to the park and get some battling in alright guys?" He said as he had on his clothes. The three bakugan looked at each other then at West. "If you say so West." Serpenoid said as they all retracted the parts of the sphere that pops out when it stands on a card. West then grabs the Bakugan and puts them in his holder for Bakugan. He then grabs his cards and puts them in his pocket.

As he walks down the stairs his mother notices him. "Hello West."

"Hey mom sorry can't talk gonna head to the park today." He said sounding like he was in a rush. His mother smiled knowing how her son can be and tossed him a blueberry muffin. "Well at least take some breakfast to go. Its your favorite. Blue berry muffins." She said. West looked at it and you could see his eyes sparkle. "Wow thanks mom." He says. "Alright well I got to go see ya!" He said as he walked out the door. His mother smiled as she walked away however she had heard a noise and it sounded like something hit the ground. She looked to see where the noise was coming from and noticed a Bakugan on the floor. It was Robotallion. His mother then picks it up. "Uh oh looks like West dropped this..." She then looks at the door to see it was still slightly open. "Sigh that's just like him." She then turns to the Bakugan. "I better put you back in his room." She said.

West was making his way to the park as he ate the muffin. Though as he looked at his card that opens the field the players battle on he had flash backs to when Dan helped him the other day. In fact he recalled reading some of there adventures on the internet. It was then he remembered what Dan had said. "A little more practice and who knows maybe you'll beat me one day." As the flash back ended West tossed the wrapper in the trash and smiled. "Heh yeah right... me beat Dan? I mean I'm an ok brawler but I mean... I'm not nearly as good as him..." He said to himself.

He could see the fountain from where he was walking. He kept thinking of the brawlers battling and some of the adventures they had all on the web. Deep down he really wanted to become one of them but thought he'd never get the chance. "Sigh... I'll be a battle brawler... someday... as long as we keep practicing and never give up." He said has he held his two Bakugan in his hand. Two?

West looked real close and only noticed Serpenoid and Stinglash in his hands. "Wait... Where's robotallion?" He asked. He started looking around as he searched his pockets. He then set Stinglash and Serpenoid on the fountain as he searched. He then tried to remember what happened and when he last saw Robotallion and remembered how he put him in his carrier but that's when he remembered when he was running out the door and recalled him hitting it ever so slightly, but thought he saw Robotallion slip out of it by accident. West then just smacked his face. "Oh stupid. I dropped him back at home. Great... sigh... man." He said as he looked down. "Sigh how can I be a battle brawler... if I can't even look after my bakugan... I don't even have an official partner Bakugan like Drago." He said to himself. Though that's when a flash occurred. West noticed it and looked around. "Huh?" There was another flash as West looked. "Ok that's weird... whats going on here?" He asked as he looked around.

There was one more flash only this was the brightest and covered the whole area. West then covered his eyes with one of his arms. "WHOA!" He shouted. For a minute everything was quiet as three things came falling from the sky. A gate card, ability card and most importantly... A Pyrus Bakugan. "What... a Bakugan?" West asked as he picked up the cards with his left hand and the Bakugan with the right hand. He looked at the Gate card and it had an image... of the dragon West had a dream of. The green ability card was the same as the other green cards but the card read. *Alpha blaster*

West slipped the cards in his pocket and looked at the Bakugan. West became curious. "Weird... I've never seen a Bakugan like this before..." He said. He then walked over to Serpenoid and Stinglash. "Hey guys ever seen a Bakugan like this before?" West asked letting Serpenoid and Stinglash look. The two though merely looked at each other then back at West. "Sorry West, but this Bakugan's new to both of us." Serpenoid said. West's curiosity grew. _"A Bakugan even Serpenoid and Stinglash never seen before... strange."_ He thought. However it wasn't long before the Bakugan reacted and popped open. "What... whats going on... Where am I? Huh?" The Bakugan asked in a gruff voice as he turned to West. "Who are you?"

"Um... I'm West... West Zenko and to answer your question as to where you are... Planet Earth." He said. The Bakugan took this in and gave it a thought. "Not in Vestroia then huh?" He asked. Serpenoid and Stinglash turned to him. "Sorry to tell you this pal but Bakugan haven't set foot on Vestroia in a while." Stinglash explained. However the Bakugan didn't turn to him. "Did I look like I need an explanation?" He asked in a grumpy tone. Stinglash became angered as Serpenoid stepped in. "Hey we were just trying to be helpful was all pal. No need to get angry at us." He said. At that point the bakugan just ignored Serpenoid. West then spoke though. "Who are you anyways? I've never seen a Bakugan like you before." He said.

"My name is Pyrus Leonidas!" He said to West. "Leonidas huh? Well nice to meet you Leonidas." West answered back. "Hey Leonidas why were you trying to get to Vestroia?" West asked as he picked him up. "I had some... business to take care of... that's all." He responded. West took this into consideration, but had an idea that might be the answer to his problems. "Hey Leonidas I have a question for you." West said. Leonidas then turned to West and awaited his question. "Yes what is it?" He asked. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to-" However he was soon interrupted when someone called out. "AH HA I FOUND YOU!"

West turned around and saw Akira standing in front of him. "I thought I would find you here kid. I so owe you for how you beat my big brother." He said. West then had a sweat drop. "Oh great." West said to himself. Though he then had a thought. _"Problem is that... I don't have Robotallion on me... what am I going to..."_ He then got an idea as he looked at Leonidas. _"Unless..."_ He then gave a confident smile. "Hey Leonidas why don't you battle with us." Leonidas turns to West. "Battle?" He asked. West looked at him a little confused. "Wait... you don't know what a Bakugan battle is?" He asked. Leonidas just looked ahead. "I'm... unfamiliar with the term." He said. West then gave a smirk. "Well I'll show ya what its all about but only if you join my team for this one battle." He said. Leonidas then nodded a bit with his head and then West turned to Akira. "Alright Akira. Bring it." He said.

Both of them then got out there cards and shouted. "FIELD OPEN!" They shouted. Just like before with Shuji both there cards gave out a glow of red and orange and once again time had frozen still as the field popped up. As Akira and West stood in front of each other Leonidas looked around a bit amazed. "Interesting... seems these humans are full of surprises." He said. Akira and West then readied there cards. "GATE CARD... SET!" They then threw there cards until they landed and grew in size. West then smirked. "Alright lets do this!" He said as he took a gate card from his pocket and threw it. "GATE CARD SET!" He shouted as he threw his gate card as it landed to the right of Akiras. West then pulled out Stinglash from his pocket and smirked. "Alright Stinglash here we go pal. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He called out. As he threw Stinglash beyond Akiras on to the one north of Akiras. As it landed on the card it then popped out of its sphere form into its regular form. It looked like a scorpion with a human head wearing a something you would se what looked like something that belonged to the Egyptians. It gave a roar as he stood there waiting for its battle as the Bakupod pulled up its G's at 340 G's

Akira then just laughed a little. "Oh you think your stinglash is bad. Try this. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He said as he launched his Bakugan and it stood on the card with West Stinglash. It then stood revealing itself to be a Tuskor. A bakugan that represented that of an earth elephant. It then let out a roar like an elephant sound. West then looked at his Bakupod as the G powers were shown. _"Tuskor power level at 350_ G's" It said as West then turned back to the battle. Tuskor began slapping down on stinglash hard with its nose. West then growled. "Oh no you don't. GATE CARD OPEN! RING OF FIRE!" He shouted. The card then flipped over as a flame tornado shot in the air around Stinglash. The Bakupod screen displayed his power level increase by 80 G's and putting it at 420 G's. Stinglash then whipped his tail at Tuskor. Tuskor attempted to block it but due to the G power difference tuskor didn't stand a chance and ended up feeling the sting. Stinglash however wasn't done as it sliced its claws at Tuskor sending it back to its sphere form and back to Akira. Akira watched this and gave a disappointed look. "Aw no way."

West then caught Stinglash in his grip and smirked. "Hah you see that Leonidas? That's what a battle is all about" He said. Leonidas was observing but hadn't said a word. Though his mind was thinking. _"Bakugan battles... Interesting... is this what I've been looking for"_ He thought. West looked at Leonidas and spoke again with a confused look on his face. "Leonidas? Are you ok?" West asked again. Leonidas hearing West snapped out of it and turned to him. "Sorry I was thinking about other things..." He said as he turned back to the batlle field. "So this is what a battle is huh? Are all of them just that simple?" He asked. West though shook his head. "Hah no way Leonidas. Bakugan battles are way more intense. That was just a prelude of whats to come. Just wait" He said. He then turned to Akira and growled. "That's it kid your gonna pay for that!" He called out. West then turned to him. "Go ahead and try." He said. He then looked back at Stinglash. "Ready for another about Stinglash?"

"You bet West. Lets do it!" Stinglash said. West nodded and smirked. "Alright then. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He said as he threw Stinglash onto Akira's card. "Bakugan Stand. Welcome back to the game Stinglash." Akira smirked. _"Big mistake on your part kid."_ He thought as he took a bakugan out. "Bakugan BRAWL!" He shouted throwing his Subterra bakugan. "Bakugan Stand." He shouted as the Bakugan popped out. There was a flash as something erupted from underneath came up. It looked like a type of worm with a huge mouth in the center. "A Subterra Wormquake!" West called it as he looked at his Bakupod. The Wormquake had a power level of 310 G's. West then looked confused. "Hmm... somethings not right... unless this gate card were on is a part of his plan... but if that's the case I'll be ready." He said to himself as he readied an ability card. However Akira smirked _"That's right fall into my trap."_ He then called out. "Ability card activate. EARTH POWER!" As the ability activated the WormQuake screeched out loud as an orange energy flowed around tis body. The Bakupod pulled up the results and showed Wormquake at 360 G's. West then smirked "Hah nice try. Ability card activate! FRAME FIRE!" At the sound of his voice Wormquakes aura was starting to flow from it and into stinglash as it let out a loud roar.

 _"Calculating power levels. Stinglash increase to 390 G's Wormquake decrease to 310 G's"_ West then smirked. "Alright. Go to it Stinglash!" He called out as stinglash readied its claws to whip out at wormquake. Though Akira then laughed a little before he called out. "GATE CARD OPEN! QUARTET BATTLE!" He shouted. That's when the gate card flipped open and like that Serpenoid was pulled from his holder and out on to the card. After rising from his sphere form he was left in confusion. "What the?" He asked. He however wasn't the only one as Leonidas observed the situation in confusion. "West... What's going on?" He asked. West spoke while focusing on the battle in front of him. "Its called a Quartet Battle gate card Leo. Each player or team throws in another Bakugan to throw in a four way battle, but... I don't get why Akira activated that... unless..." He then heard Akira laugh as he turned to him. "Talk about falling for the tap kid. You took the bait and now you'll suffer the consequences. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted as he tossed a Bakugan out to the field. "MANION STAND!" As the Bakugan stood on the card it then arose. It sorta looked like a Sphinx with wings on its back. It then howled out. West held his ground a bit before looking at his Bakupod. _"Manion and Serpenoid Power levels detected. West team at 680 G's, Akira's team at 690 G's"_ West looked stunned at this. "What no way!" He called out. Leonidas looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Though the question was answered only with a roar as the two looked up to see Manion and Wormquake going on the attack. Manion leaped on to Serpenoid and held his body down and scratched attacked him. Serpenoid let out a call of pain as Manion continued its relentless attack. Wormquake had gone underneath the ground leaving Stinglash in wonder. "Where did it-" Thought that's when it came from above and flung him into the air. Manion after clawing at Serpenoid picked him up and tossed him at Stinglash in the air. The two smacked into each other before turning back into Spheres and flung back to West.

West watched this and then turned back as Akira caught his Bakugan. "Hehe hows it feel now huh kid? To have the tables turned? Well its only going to get worse. I warned you I would get revenge for Shuji and that's what I'm going to do!" He said as he pointed at West. West didn't like where it was going _"This is bad. With based on the G powers Manion has a power level of 380 G's. Akira has 1 ability card left and I still have 2 ability cards left. If I'm right it may be one to prevent my gate cards or worse... what do I-"_

"I've seen enough." West turned to see Leonidas looking at the battlefield and then back to West. "Throw me in West. Its time I got into the game." Leonidas said to West. West looked at him with a neutral look. "Leonidas... are you sure?" He asked. Leo nodded. "I am." West then smirked and nodded. "Alright then." He said as he held his hand out. Leonidas then floated down and retracted its limbs that could pop out when in sphere form. West then gripped him and spoke. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw Leonidas. Leonidas then landed on the Gate card West threw in earlier. "LEONIDAS STAND!" As West shouted Leonidas popped open and his eyes glowed. He then arose with his wings and arms covering from his chest upward. He then let out a loud roar and revealed the rest of him. As he stood he was shown to have yellow claws, a yellow horn that curved at an angle forward at 45 degrees, on the sides of his face he had a sort of purple markings that looked like they were spray painted, he was mostly red and in a sort of strange way he kinda resemble Drago... in a strange dragon like way. Speaking of which as West witnessed this he was stunned as he recalled his dreams. _"Leonidas... is... he the one from that dream? The one I saw who flew out of the doom dimension?"_ He thought. West then shook his head as an alert went off on his Bakupod as he looked he was shocked by what he saw. Leonidas was at a power level of at least 400 G's. "NO WAY! A POWER LEVEL OF 400 G'S? I'VE NEVER SEEN A POWER LEVEL LIKE THAT EXCEPT FROM MASQUERADE" West asked. Hearing this Akira grunted hearing this. "Doesn't matter. Your Bakugan's going down all the same. GATE CARD SET!" Akira shouted as he threw his gate card behind Leonidas. He then shouted "Bakugan BRAWL!" He shouted as Wormquake landed on the card Leonidas was on. _"Third Battle commencing. Leonidas at 400 G's, Wormquake at 360 G's."_ The Bakupod said. Leonidas then growled at Wormquake. "Heh this should be fun." Leonidas said as he then took to the air a bit and roared before trying to make a break for Wormquake. However Akira smirked. "Oh no you don't. Ability active WHIRLWIND!" As he shouted that there was a wind storm that raged on West covered his eyes as it occurred. "Oh no not this again!" He shouted

Leonidas looked around as Wormquake disappeared. "Where did he-" That's when Wormquake came from behind and knocked Leonidas off balance. "Gaaaah!" He said as he fell to the ground. Wormquake then jumped from above to try and land on Leonidas. Leonidas saw this leaped out of the way and landed as Wormquake burrowed into the ground of the gate card. Leo looked around again very confused and at this point was becoming very unamused by what the creature was doing plus the whirlwind that was occurring during the battle didn't help with his vision. West noticed this and spoke. "Hang on Leonidas. Gate CARD-"

"NO! I can handle this guy myself." He shouted. West then looked to see Leonidas looked back at him. Leo looked on trying to find Wormquake but couldn't see him at all, but that's when he looked and noticed the ground under his feet. He then took to the air with his wings and watched Wormquake come but as he tried to slash Wormquake didn't feel it due to there G power difference and instead smacked Leonidas to the ground. Leonidas struggled to get up. West noticed this and shouted. "GATE CARD OPEN! CHARACTER CARD!" He shouted. Leonidas turned to West stunned a little as the Gate card opened below revealing a silhouette of Leonidas underneath. Leo then stood up and let out a loud roar as his G's increased to 600 G's. As Wormquake came at him Leonidas caught it by the mouth and sent it back and then claw attacked it relentlessly before it turned back into sphere form and fell to the ground. Akira was stunned by this defeat as Leonidas turned back into ball form and flew back to West. "Yeah alright." He said as he looked at Leonidas. "That was a little to close Leo. Are you ok?" He asked. Leo popped out and flew into Wests eyes. "I'm fine! I told you I could handle that Bakugan! Why did you intervene?!" He asked in a sounding of anger. West looked at him confusingly. "Well... You were in trouble... I couldn't just stand by... I had to help... that's what we do in Bakugan battles. We help our Bakugan win the brawl." He said to Leo. Leonidas just looked at him pondering this when Akira shouted. "Don't let it go to your head Kid! We still have one last card left and I promise you when its all said and done. You will LOSE!" Akira said making it sound like a promise.

West then gave a look of determination and turned to Leonidas. "Look Leonidas if we're gonna win this we need to work together as a team. Its the only way we'll beat AKira. So please let me help you so we can win this." West said holding his hand out for Leo to jump into. Leonidas thought of what he said and after a few seconds he turned to West and nodded. "Very well West. Lets end this... together." He said whispering that last word as he folded back into his sphere. West smiled and then turned to the field. "BAKUGAN! BRAWL!" Akira did the same thing. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!"

 _"Commencing final battle. Leonidas at 400 G's Manion at 380 G's"_ The Bakupod said as Leonidas and Manion stared each other down. The two then leaped at each other both attacking with their claws back and forth for a bit. Before Leonidas got the upper hand as it grabbed Manion around the stomach, dragged him into the air and tossed him back down on the gate card. He then flew at him "Time to finish this." He said. However Akira smirked. "I don't think so. GATE CARD OPEN! REINFORCEMENT!" He said. As the gate card flipped open Leonidas grunted as his G's were drained from him and into Manion. _"Power level decrease detected. Leonidas drained to 300 G's. Manions power level increase to 480 G's"_ The Bakupod said. Leonidas began to pant as Manion let out a fierce howl before striking down Leonidas. Leo tumbled a little and stood on his feet. "Don't think... I'll roll over so easy Bakugan!" He said. West watched this and growled a little. _"This is bad. Even with my ability card fire wall. It won't be enough... I need to think of someway to help Leo... but what?... Wait!"_ West then dug into his pockets and found the ability card from before. He then looked at it and saw it was only compatible with Leonidas. He then looked up and noticed how Leo was getting pummeled as he hit the ground hard. Akira then laughed. "Haha its over kid you lose. This is what happens when you mess with my big brother." He said. Leo then turned to West and West looked into Leo's eyes. It was like the two were thinking the same thing as they nodded. West then turned to look Akira. "Sorry Akira, but I refuse to lose this battle, both for my sake and Leonidas's so therefore its time to end this." He then rose the ability card up with the black side facing Akira. "Ability activate. ALPHA BLASTER!"

As he said this he then flipped it around to show an image of Leonidas firing some beam from his mouth. As it then opened up Leo's eyes flashed. On the Bakupod it displayed Leonidas's G's increasing to 500 G's whMeich was more than Manion's. Leo then stood up and thought _"So this is what West meant about partners... Well better not let this power go to waste."_ He thought as he then roared and took to the air. His head was then generating red electricity before he unleashed a beam of pure red power that collided with Manion as the blast blew it off the Gate card. Akira was sent flying a little to as he yelped. The game was over with a victorious West as the field disappeared. West then smiled. "Oh yeah we won!" He shouted. Akira was so stunned by this but then stood up. "Ergh! Don't think this is over kid. Me and my brother will have our revenge. Just you wait!" He shouted as he turn and ran. West just shrugged it off and turned to Leonidas. "You were awesome Leonidas. Thanks for battling with me." He said. Leo hmph'd a little. West then thought and gave a confident smile. "Hey Leo why don't you continue being my partner. We could take on a lot more powerful opponents and have more wicked battles." West pointed out. Leonidas gave this a thought. "Hmm... these bakugan battles... they seem to truly what I was looking for." He said to himself, but West heard this and gave a questioning look. "Um... is... that a yes?" He asked. Leonidas nodded. "Yes West. I will be your partner." He said to confirm West's suspicions. West was surprised. "Really? AWESOME! Well its great to meet you... partner. Lets do our best ok?" He asked. Leo nodded as West then put him on his shoulder and walked off with his new partner. "Come on Leo I'll show you around town and maybe we'll run into a few more battlers." West said. Leo then chuckled a little. "I'm counting on that."

 **Meanwhile in a dark ally way in the city.**

There was a flash of light as a battler was on the floor unconscious and his Bakugan and cards scattered around the area. There was a chuckle. "That was nothing but a mere warm up. Come on partner. Lets go find us a real challenger." A battler said as a darkus Bakugan came to his hand. The battler then vanished leaving the unconscious boy with scratches all over him.

* * *

 **Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: BOP**

 _ **West takes Leonidas on a tour of the city. However Leonidas doesn't show much interest and insists he finds another battler ASAP. West not having any luck decides to take Leonidas to an amusement park where he runs into Dan again however he also runs into Runo. After a brief introduction the three try to decide on a ride to try out when they see a magic show which it turned out to be two brawlers who were wanting to challenge Dan to a battle. Runo however wanted to take Dan's place but the pair of magicians challenge them to a combination battle. They agree but Leo insisted West joined in one of there places. A third battler then appears from behind claiming he wanted in on it. However he claims he was working with someone else instead of Masquerade and was merely here to find competition for his friend. West agreed to this leading to a three on three battle. However as the battle got under way West proves to have fears when the doom card is thrown into the game. Will West be able to help Dan and Runo take out the magicans and strange battler? Or is it game over for all three. You'll just have to find out next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers. BAKUGAN BRAWL!**_

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks again for reading this chapter of my Bakugan fan fic. Sorry this one took so long. As you can see the next one will be a lot like the combination battle however with many twists I promise you so don't worry. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you in the next chapter. See you then fellow Brawlers ;)**


	3. Triple Threat

**So a few things to point out before the chapter starts there are a few things I want to clear up for those who might assume somethings. Yes this is similar to the Bakugan T.V show but there will be major differences I promise. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

West with Leonidas on his shoulder walked about the town showing Leonidas around for a bit. "Oh yeah over there I heard rumors going around someone new is moving into the neighborhood. Rumor has it the family is super rich and there son's a battler whose really skilled in strategy and... Leonidas?" West turned to his shoulder and saw Leonidas wasn't at all interested in what he had to say at all. "Leo have you been ignoring me this whole time?" He asked. Leo grumbled a little. "Look West... Not that I don't enjoy this tour... But don't you think we could find another one of these... "battlers" as you refer to them so we can have another Bakugan battle?" He asked in his usual grumpy tone. West kinda sweat dropped. "Sorry Leo but that's kinda the other reason we've been out here... besides those last three guys we battled... you kinda smoked them." He said. A little while ago West had a run in with a few battlers while showing Leonidas around and each one of them got their butts handed to them by West mostly thanks to Leonidas who insisted on going first... every single time.

Leonidas just stayed neutral as he talked. "Those Bakugan weren't even worth my time. I need a real challenge." He said to him. West sighed "Well I think we could use a bit of a rest" He then looked up and then noticed something that made him smile. "Come on I want to show you something we humans do when were not battling. I guarantee you'll love it." He claimed. Leonidas just grunted as he sounded like he wanted to argue but instead responded saying. "Alright. I suppose we could use a small break, but that's it." He said. West just smiled as he entered an amusement park.

* * *

 **West: Bakugan Battle Brawlers in... Triple Threat!**

* * *

In the park there are screams of joy as people are going down a roller coaster while others were playing games. Leonidas watched this and became confused. "What is this place?" He asked. West then spoke has he held his hand out waving across the park. "This is an amusement park. Its a place where people come to have fun riding rides like that or just hang out. Its pretty much a fun zone for everyone to enjoy." Leonidas just looked around and could understand where West was coming from. He then grunted a little. "I guess I can see what you mean." There was then a growl. Leonidas looked around. "What was that?" West looked down at his stomach and smiled a little embarrassed. "Uh its my stomach...hehe... Guessing all that battling made me hungry." He said to Leonidas as he scratched the back of his head. Leo just sighed a little. _"Humans."_ He thought. West then walked forward. "After I get myself something to eat. We'll go see what there is to do here today." West said. As he approached a corn dog stand he is stunned to find who is there munching away at the corn dogs. It was Dan however he wasn't alone. There was someone else watching him stuff his face. A girl with cyan hair pigtails, with a yellow T-shirt, with a white skirt pink stripes, black shoes, and magenta colored fingerless gloves. However West knew who it was right away. It was none other than the Haos Battle Brawler herself Runo Misaki

As Dan wrapped up on his corn dog West came over calling out. "HEY DAN!" Dan turned around to see West coming up to him. "Oh hey there kid." He said. "Didn't expect to run into you so soon after the other day." He said. West just scratched the back of his head. "Yeah what a small town huh?" He asked. Runo though was confused. "Dan you know this kid?" She asked. Dan nodded. "Oh yeah. West this it-"

"WOW RUNO MISAKI! I know all about you. Your the Haos brawler of the Battle brawlers. I hear your quite skilled." Runo smiled at the compliment and nodded. "Wow I didn't know I was so popular" She said. Though Dan just shrugged. "Don't believe everything you hear West trust me." He said. Runo though just gave a bit of a grouchy look and turned to Dan. "WHO ASKED YOU?!" She shouted. West just sweat dropped a bit. _"I almost forgot how much these two like to get at each others throats heh."_ He thought to himself. Dan just ignored Runo and spoke to West. "So been hearing you've been making a bit of a name of yourself among being a brawler. Heard you've been winning a lot lately." He said. West just couldn't help but give a sincere smile. "Yeah, but I only helped with that. If anything..." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out Leonidas. "I really owe it to my new Bakugan partner Leonidas here. He did most of the hard stuff." He said. Runo and Dan looked at Leonidas as he was still in sphere form. "Leonidas huh? Never heard of that kind of Bakugan. What about you Runo?" Dan asked. Runo just shook her head saying she hadn't a clue.

Dan then turned to Drago who was in his vest pocket. "What about you Drago? Anything about him?" He asked. Drago just looked at Dan. "Sorry Dan I have never heard of Leonidas before" He said. This aroused a bit of suspicion but Dan decided just to smirk and winked. "Well its nice to meet you Leonidas. I'm Dan Kuso and this is Drago" Dan said as he pulled Drago from his pocket letting Leo see. Runo then started to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Runo and this is my partner Tigerra" She said as she pulled Tigerra from her pocket. "Its a pleasure to meet you Leonidas." He said. "Likewise from me as well" Tigerra said.

Leonidas however turned away from the four and just let out a grouchy "Hmph" Before retracting all the limbs that pop out from his sphere form. Dan and Runo were a little clueless by the attitude as the three put there partners back in their pockets. The three were then walking around the park for a bit as Dan spoke. "Not much of a talker is he huh?" He asked referring to Leonidas. West just scratched the back of his head. "He's new around here so he's not use to Humans yet." Dan just smirked. "Who is really?" He asked. Runo just looked ahead. "Well if you ask me I think he could use a bit of an attitude adjustment." She said. The three then stopped and looked around. "Alright. Come on Runo lets head to extreme Mountain I've been dying to catch a ride on it for a while now." He said. Runo though just smiled. "Yeah well actually I was hoping we could catch a ride on the Ferris wheel." She said. Dan just turned to her.

"Uh no thanks. Come on Runo don't be a wimp lets just do extreme mountain next." He said. Runo though was starting to get annoyed as she talked back. "Well I wanna ride the ferris wheel Dan!" West was the witness to his as they started to argue and sweat dropped. "EXTREME MOUNTAIN!" Dan yelled back. "THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Runo yelled back. "Oh a wheel that spins around at only 2 miles an hour what a blast!" Dan pointed out as he got in Runo's face. "Just because it doesn't go 100 miles up and down doesn't mean it won't be fun." She said. West then spoke up. "Um... guys... can't we just..." However the two continued to argue as West was caught in the middle just being a witness. "Well I still have 6 tickets left on me. How many do you have Dan?" Dan growled knowing where this was going. "Oh no you wouldn't"

Runo just turned away and crossed her arms "Haha I guess you shouldn't have spent all your money on those gnarly corn dogs! I'll share my tickets if you go on the Ferris wheel." She said as she looked at West. "Aren't I right West?" She asked him. West just stuttered a bit. "I... well... uh..."

"Hey don't drag him into this Runo. Man you are so brutal!" He said. Runo though continued to ignore him. "Well if you hadn't spent your whole allowance then you wouldn't be needing to borrow my tickets now would you?" West then spoke. "Guys... can we just pick a ride and go with it?" He asked. Though the two looked at him annoyed. "WHO ASKED YOU!" They shouted. West just whimpered like a puppy a tiny bit and shut his mouth. The two then just got back to arguing. West just watched as Drago and Tigerra popped out from the confines of the pockets. "There they go again." Drago said.

"These humans are a very curious species." She said to him. That's when they heard Leonidas speak from out of nowhere. "I think I'd prefer the term a nuisance" He said. Drago and Tigerra turned to see Leonidas peaking from West's Pocket as well. "Now I wouldn't say there a nuisance Leonidas." Tigerra said. Leo however turned away as soon as Tigerra spoke. "Did I look like I was talking with you?" He asked with a grouchy tone. "You don't have to be so grouchy." Drago said trying to defend Tigerra. Leo however ignored as he turned away. Tigerra then turned to Drago. "You know there's... something about Leonidas I don't trust Drago... I can't put my claw on it but..."

"EXTREME MOUNTAIN!" "FERRIS WHEEL!" Runo and Dan both shouted. West eventually had about enough of this and screamed back. "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE JUST CHOSE ONE PLEASE!" He shouted. That's when the three heard what sounded like a crowd cheering. "Whats happening over there?" Dan asked. West just walked ahead. "Lets check it out." He said. That's when the three spotted two magicians doing some magic tricks that had captured the crowds attention even the three brawlers. "Awesome!" Dan said. The magician with the purple hair then spoke. "And for our next trick we will need two voulenteers." He said. Dan and Runo lifted there arms up and waved trying to get ther attention to be picked. The magician saw this and gave a small smirk that no one was able to notice... well all except for Leonidas. The two magican's then gave happy smiles as the red haired one spoke.

"You two please come on up" The magician said. Dan and Runo smiled with excitement as they went up. West sighed "Lucky" He said under his breath. As they went up to the stage West couldn't shake the feeling he was being watch and at one point got an ominous feeling as he looked around. Leonidas noticed his behavior and spoke. "What's wrong West?" He asked. West was still looking around but spoke. "I thought for a minute there... someone was watching us." He said to Leonidas. Leonidas became curious and just asked. "huh?" He said. West then just shook his head. "Its nothing Leo never mind." He said. However that's when he heard Runo on the stage. "A Doom Card!" She exclaimed. The minute those three words were spoke West immediately was stunned as he turned to the stage. _"What did she say?"_ He thought.

"No way that's twisted." Dan said. West decided to get up close to the stage however that's when someone from the crowd leaped in front of him. "Sorry kid can't exactly allow you to help your friends there." He said. The boy had green hair that were all spiky like with a dark hoodie, dark green pants, and black shoes. West growled. "So Masquerade set this whole thing up with the magicians to lure Dan and the others out?" He asked. "And I'm guessing your working for him." The boy in front of him just chuckled.

Meanwhile on the stage the magicians were now standing in front of Dan and Runo with confident looks in their eyes. "Please allow us to introduce ourselves." The red haired one said. "I'm Kenta." He spoke again. "I'm Kengi." The other one said right after. "Runo right? Then you must be Dan Kuso. Masquerade says your the one to beat. You game?" He asked. Dan then gave a look of no fear as he spoke. "Always." He said. Back with West and the boy, West had been awaiting an answer as the boy chuckled more. West started to become annoyed. "Did I miss a joke?" He asked. The boy then seized his laughter and spoke. "You got half of it right. Those two are working with Masquerade to take Dan Kuso down however I don't work for that man. I came here to test Dan and Drago to see if they were worthy opponents for a... friend if you will. However it seems Masquerade has beaten me to it. So what do you say boy? You think you can take me?" He asked giving a bit of a hiss.

West was a little creeped out but then turned to Leonidas. "Hey Leo guess your getting your next battle after all. You ready?" He asked. Leonidas hmph'd a little. "I was born ready West." West then turned back to the boy. "Alright I accept your challenge. I'm West Zenko and you are?" He asked. The boy smirked. "You can call me Viper. And I'll show you why they call me that." He said. However just as the Viper and West pulled out there gate cards on the stage Runo, Dan, Kenta, and Kengi pulled out their gate cards as well. The six then shouted. "BAKUGAN! Field Open!" As they spoke their was a huge light as everything slowed down. All the sudden West found himself next to Dan and Runo while Viper was next to Kenta and Kengi as the field opened. Dan and Runo turned to West. "West? What are you doing here?" Dan asked. West turned to see him and Runo right next to him. Kent and Kengi saw him as well as Viper spoke. "Isn't it obvious it seems we're crashing your little party. Hope you didn't mind." He said. Kengi and Kent growled. "Hey this isn't your fight so how about you stay out of this!" Kent said.

Viper just chuckled. "Tell you what. You stay out of my way I stay out of yours" He said. "Now its time to see if you can keep up kid and I suppose I'll get a look at you Dan Kuso and see what your made of." Dan then smirked, "Ha alright I'm in. What do ya say West you ready to do this?" He asked. West then turned and then nodded. _"This is it... Now I can show Dan just what me and Leo can really do together."_ The twins then smirked as they took out two cards that had the skull of a creature on it and then spoke. "Doom card! Set!" They then threw the two cards in as the leaked into the ground and sent out a sorta purple vibrations throughout the field. The six battlers then grabbed there gate cards and shouted. "GATE CARD SET!" That's when they threw them in and the gate cards grew in size. Kenta then placed a bakugan into what looked like a bakugan launcher however this launcher was one of Masquerades design. He then shouts. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted. "BAKUGAN STAND. Ability card activate! Robotallion enforcement" He said. The Bakupod then displayed Robotallion power level had increased by 50 G's to 380. Dan however smirked. "Hah what a bone head. He's using a fire attribute like me." He said.

"Dan wait! What if its some kind of trap?" Runo asks. "A trap?" West however wasn't focused on them as he was on the battle or rather on Viper. _Viper... why is it I'm getting a bad vibe from you..._ He thought. Though his thoughts were interrupted by Dan shouting. "Bakugan BRAWL!" He called out. that's when he threw out a Pyrus bakugan which then landed on his own card. Once it stood it revealed to be a griffon only instead of an eagles head it had a full lion body and head but with eagle wings. Kenta then turned to his brother. "Kengi your up now go-"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" A green bakugan was then launched into the field which the origin came from viper as he then smirked. Kenta and Kengi then turned to him. "What are you doing? This our fight so you wait your turn!" Kenta said however viper ignored them. "Be quiet you two. You forget whose battling and its my turn to play." He said as his bakugan then stood on the field and it turned out to be a Ventus Juggernoid of all things and its G's were at an impressive 350 G's. Viper then turned to West. "So kid are you gonna come and play or what?" He asked referring to West. West just growled "Runo mind if I have the next throw?" he asked. "Sure kid." She said back. West then lined up his shot and threw out his Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" That's when he threw out his own Griffon where it landed to confront Kenta's Robotallion. "Ability activate! Frame Fire!" As he shouted that Robotallions power increase disappeared from him. _Frame Fire detected. Robotallion decreased to 330 G's Griffon increase to 340 G's_ "Hah how do you like that pal? With Frame fire I can negate one of your ability cards and then my Bakugan gets 50 extra G's. Now Griffon take it to him!" Viper however smirked a bit. "Sorry kid. Ability activate. Blow away." He shouted. As that occurred Griffon found himself carried away by some kind of green twister and before you knew it he crashed landed on the gate card where Juggernoid stood. "Now gate card open. SCAPE GOAT!" He called out. As the Gate card flipped open the Robotallion Kengi threw in was blown back into Kengi's hand as well as Dan's Griffon being blown back into his hand. "What was that?" West asked. Viper chuckled. "Its called Scapegoat. It sends all Bakugan who aren't battling back to the players hands." He said. However everyone was confused. "Why would you do something like that?" West asked. Viper however just smirked. "Lets just say I have my reasons for it but now JUGGERNOID!" He called out.

Juggernoid then let out a loud shout as he then took to the air and then dove straight down and slammed into West's Griffon sending it flying and off the guard where it then changed back into ball form and fell right behind West. "Griffon..." Viper just chuckled a little while Kengi and Kenta growled. "Hey pal you got in the way we had a plan and you got in the way." Kenta said. However Viper just smirked "Um if I recall I think I just saved your Bakugan so how about a little bit of gratitude huh?" He asked sarcastically. Kenta just growled but Kengi turned back to the battle. "Forget him Kenta lets just continue on. Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted as he threw his Darkus Bakugan. It then lands on his own gate card and reveals itself to be Mantris standing at a G power of 350 G's. It was then Runo's turn. "Ok that Viper dude is starting to very much confuse me." West commeted. "First he stole away one of the twins turn and then blew me to his card and returned both Dan's Griffon and Kenta's Robotallion to each others side... it doesn't make sense."

"I agree on that but I think we should focus more on the twins. It sounded like they had a combo they could've used." Runo then spoke up as Drago, Tigerra, and Leonidas came out of the pockets. "Yeah and I'm willing to bet it was for you Dan. Were just lucky it didn't happen or who knows what could've went down." She said. "You three need to remain calm and focus on the battle and utilize the Bakugan you have." Drago says to them. Tigerra then follows up speaking. "Make your move my lady." Runo then turns and looks at her Bakupod while West turned to the field analyzing the situation. "Hmm... His Mantris is tough but he's got to have a weak spot. With a power level of 350 G's I'm willing to bet that card will increase his Bakugans power level and that's just the kind of boost I need." She said. However West though gave one of those thinking looks. "No it can't be that simple. I know I may be new at this but these two came in knowing your strategies so I'm sure its something else Runo." He said. Runo though kept her look about. "Well theres only one way to find out. Bakugan BRAWL!" She shouted as she threw her Haos Bakugan out to the field. It turned out to be a Haos Serpenoid however as it landed Runo took out one of her Ability cards and raised it in the air

"Ability activate Combination of Haos and Darkus." She said. As Serpenoid rose up it then gave a loud hiss as Runo started to explain her ability card. "Combination of Haos and Darkus allows a light attributed Bakugan to spike its power level a 100 G's over a light attributed Bakugan." She said as a yellow aura swarmed over her Serpenoid. _Calculating Serpenoid power level to 400 G's_ The Bakupod mentions.

"Hah that won't help you... and I will show you why GATE CARD OPEN! Level down." As the gate card flipped open Serpenoid's yellow aura had ceased at the same time purple vibrations spread out throughout the field. _Serpenoid power level decrease to 300 G's._ "Thanks to the level down comman card any Bakugan who raises its power level above 400 G's automatically losses 100 of those precious G's. You wasted the combination of Haos and Darkus and now you'll pay... MANTRIS! Send him off the field" He called out. Mantris wasted no time obeying his partner and sent two slash attacks at Serpenoid. Serpenoid did its best to avoid them but in the end got slammed by the tiwn blades that was Mantris arms and knocked out of the field. That's when a hole appeared out of no wjere and wa filled with purple energy and unfortunately for Serpenoid he fell straight in. "AH! No snaky come back."

Dan then turns to her while West is still turned to where Serpenoid disappeared to but gave an angry look. "Smooth move Runo you really know how to fall for it." Dan says to her. "So that's what you call a trap?" He asked. Runo just gave an annoyed look at him. "Well you would know now wouldn't you?" She asked. "Stop it you two." Drago said as he and Tigerra stayed in the same spot as usual. "Your focus should be on the battlefield not here" Tigerra said. However Dna and Runo just hmph'd at each other and turned away with there arms crossed but West still had an angry/worried expression on his face as he stared at where Serpenoid disappeared to. _"So... that's what happens... that's how they get sent to the... the... Doom Dimension."_ Leonidas noticed West's expression and speaks. "West. Whats wrong?" He asked. West snapped his mind out of hid thoughts and turned to Leo. "Oh sorry Leo I was just-"

"GATE CARD SET!" Kengi shouted throwing down his gate card. They three then turned as Kengi's card landed and grew in size. He then loaded a Bakugan in his launder and then pulled his arm back "Bakugan brawl!" He then slings his arm forward and out popped his Robotallion once again. Dan just growled. "Oh no you don't!" He said as he threw out his own gate card. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" As he released his Bakugan out to the field it lands where he threw out his Gate card and stood to reveal itself as a Pyrus Saurus. However Kengi just smirked. "Your taking a chance you sure you want to risk that?" He asked. Dan however took out another card from his deck. "Yeah you know it." He says as he then flicks the card out to his Saurus where it then turned into flames and then wrapped around Saurus. It then made its way upwards as Saurus opened his mouth allowing the flames to enter

The flames fully in him Saurus then glowed a red aura. "Your going to get flamed now magic man. That was the Power Charged ability card and that just zapped Saurus power level up 100 G's. The best part though is that on the next turn he can attack anywhere on the field." Dan explained. Viper hearing this didn't look worried. "Heh like I have any worries about that. GATE CARD SET!" He shouted as he threw down his own Gate Card as it landed in front of Wests again. "Bakugan brawl!" He then threw out his own bakugan where it landed on his gate card again. As it stood it revealed itself to be a Ventus Rattleoid with a power level of 260 G's. After looking at their Bakupods Dan, West, and Runo were all confused. "Huh whats that all about? Why would he throw out that Bakugan and not his Juggernoid?" Runo asked.

"Somethings up." Dan said though West wasn't paying attention and turned to Seprenoid in his hand. "Hey Serpenoid its up to you to get payback from Griffon alright?" Serpenoid popped out of his sphere and spoke. "Right lets do it West." West nodded as he then threw he gripped Serpenoid. "Bakugan BRAWL!" He shouted as he threw Serpenoid at Rattleoid. "Bakugan stand!" As Serpenoid landed he popped out of his sphere and let out a loud hiss. Viper however witnessing this just said one thing. "Two birds one stone." He said. West hearing this was confused "What?" That's when Viper spoke. "Ability activate Ventus Hurricane!" He called as he threw his card out. "I've never heard of that ability?" West said but that's when there was a huge wing that blew all across the field for a second before it stopped. As they looked they saw a Pyrus Bakugan being blown on to the field. It was Dan's Griffon and it landed right were Serpenoid and Rattleoid were. "Huh... what the-"

"Now for the curtain to fall. GATE CARD..." Viper then raised his hand as he was about to do a finger snap and right when he did the motion he spoke. "Open." Right then the card flipped open revealing it to be a command card and what happened next took everyone by surprise. It then self destructed and took all three Bakugan out at once. Serpenoid and Griffon flew right by West and Dan while at the same time Rattleoid flew by Viper but unlike Dan and West Viper just kept that smirk. West just spoke. "What just happened...?"

"Allow me to elaborate for you. My ability Ventus hurricane allowed me to bring a Bakugan with the same attribute out to the field as long as its G's were higher than mine. After that it was a simple slide of hand and well my mine ghost gate card took care of there rest." He said, West just growled "Ugh I can't believe I fell for that." West said as Leonidas floated upwards. "So he sacrificed his own Bakugan huh?" He said in wonder. However the worst was yet to come since it was Kengi's turn. "Bakugan BRAWL!" He shouted launching in his darkus Bakugan. As it popped open to reveal itself to be a Darkus Centiploid. It looked like a centipiede only 3 times bigger and with sharpergolden colored fangs but the rest was Black and Purple. Kengi then spoke as he raised his ability card up. "Ability activate. Pyrus V.S Darkus." he said. Runo then spoke. "Oh I've... never heard of that one before." She said in wonder but Dan didn't look worried. "Its another combo ability card. Don't worry guys its no match for Saurus jungle breath." Dan said. Saurus then growled a bit before letting out a flaming breath as it came crashing down. According to the Bakupod his G's up on 50 G's. West smirked as well. "Yeah take that magic man." However Leonidas growled. _"Somethings not right"_ Leonidas thought to himself.

"Turn up the heat Saurus. GATE CARD OPEN!" Dan called out. The card flipped open and then Saurus let out a roar as the Bakupod displayed his power level shooting all the way up to 360 G's which was more than 440 G's while Centiploid remained at a 350 G's. "Alright that bug is toast." West commentted.

"Don't be so sure West." West then turned to Leonidas confused. "How come Leo?" He asked him as Leo turned to look at the opponents. "Look at Kengi that human over there. He doesn't look the least bit worried at all and I'm willing to bet you it was cause that ability card he played is about to turn the tables on us." West was still confused as he turned to Kengi in question. Dan then shouted "Now squash that bug" He called. Though that's when West remembered the combo ability card and decided to check his Bakupod. That's when he let out a gasp of shock. "No way..." He said. That's when Saurus started charging at Centiploid. "Dan you need to stop Saurus before its too late!" He called out. Dan turned to West in confusion "What do you mean? Huh?"

The three heard a roar coming from Saurus and looked to see Centiploid had him under wraps. "Wh-what gives? Saurus has got way more power than that creepy crawly." He said. "Dan, Runo take a look at your Bakupod's.' West advised them. Runo and Dan both took a look. "Oh no. Centiploid's power level is spiking." Runo commented and unfortunately she was right as the Bakupod's display spoke. _Adjusting Centiploid's power level. Centiploid stabilized at 460 G's_ "Pyrus and Darkus are total opposites. Using them together on the same field my ability card pushes my Bakugan up a 100 G's. Combing can be a powerful force. Its all in the cards." Kengi explained as he then chuckled.

"This is what I call a combination battle." He said. "Yeah you said it brother" Kenta said agreeing with his purple haired brother. Viper couldn't help but chuckle as well "Heh looks like you two actually had a plan that succeded in working." He said with a smirk. "Looks like your Bakugan's time is up Dan. Centiploid finish him" Kengi's Centiploid responded as its wrap got tighter and tighter. A dark hole then opened up right above them as Saurus roared trying to get out. "No Saurus!" Dan called. Saurus eventually just gave way as its eyes turned completely white before it was then lifted up into the dark hole. "SAURUS COME BACK!" Dan shouted as his Saurus disappeared from sight as the hole closed up.

"Haha its over Dan you can't possibly win. You and West have only one Bakugan left." Kenta said teasing them. Dan then just gripped his fist. "Darn I can't take another his like that... We need to come up with something fast." Dan said.

"Then maybe instead of arguing you can start strategizing? All you've both done is argue while our opponents have been beating us using combined tactics. So maybe now would be the best time to put your differences aside and start to work together." Leonidas said to them in a grumpy tone. Dan, Runo, and West all had there focus on him before West spoke. "Leo that was a little harsh."

"No he's right West." West turned to Runo as she spoke in agreement with Leonidas words. "We were too caught up in arguing they got the drop on us but I think I have an idea to turn the tables." Runo then takes a card out from her pocket "And this card should do it. GATE CARD SET!" She then threw out her gate card out to the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" Runo then threw her Bakugan out where it then lands on the gate card she just threw in and revealed itself to be a Haos Saurus. _Haos Saurus recognized. Calculating Power levels to 290 G's_ "Bakugan Brawl" Kenta shouted as he launched out another one of his Pyrus Bakugan out to the field. Viper however was more focused on the card Runo played. _"She's planning something. Why else would she throw out Saurus like that... Unless..."_ As he was thinking Kenta's Bakugan popped open to reveal itself to be a Pyrus Siege. It looked like a knight in shining armor but with a spear. "Wait Kenta!" Kengi called to his brother

"Don't worry brother this will end quickly. Ability card activate!" He said as he flung his ability card to his Bakugan. "Siege take it! Fire Sword! Now Siege GO! FINISH HER SAURUS!" He commanded his Bakugan. "Nice try but I knew you were gonna do that." Runo called out. Everyone then gave confusing looks as they turned to her even Viper. "Alright Gate card open! TRIPLE BATTLE Activate!" She called. That's when the card flipped open and like that a yellow shield formed stopping Siege before he could attack. "Alright now before this battle really heats up we need a third Bakugan on the field." Runo then turns to Dan with a smirk. "Dan if your good to go we need you." She said.

"Alright I see where your going with this. With two Bakugan instead of one we can pull off some great combo's" Dan said following Runo's idea. West smiled. "Wow that was a great idea and the best part was that they never saw it coming. That's why your a battle brawler Runo." West said with a thumbs up. Runo smiled. "Yeah I know." Dan then readied Drago. "Alright lets slam them... Right Drago?" He then took his shot and launched his partner out to the triple battle gate card on Saurus side. "Bakugan stand!" that's when Drago rose up from his ball state and let out a frightening roar. Siege had turned and looked up at Drago as Dan called out. "BATTLE!" and just like that the battle was on as the barrier lowered. With Siege turned away Saurus used this opportunity to charge at Siege. After tackling him Siege stumbled a bit before Kenta called out "Hey Siege above you!" As Siege looked up Dan took out an ability card and pulled his hand back. "Ability card activate!" He said as he slammed the card out in front as it opened up. That's when Drago shouted "BOOSTED DRAGON!" As he called this he then let out a roar and then fired a fire ball that hit Siege and reverted him back to ball form.

Drago and Saurus then reverted to ball form and returned to Dan and Runo. "We did it Dan." West couldn't help but smile in awe. "That was incredible you two." West commented "Great idea Runo." Runo winked at West as Tigerra spoke. "Excellent job milady." She said. Dan then opened his palm allowing Drago to talk. "Well done. You caught your opponents off guard. That was some fine work." He complimented. Leonidas though wasn't to interested in there victory but spoke. "Not bad I suppose... a little late but at least your turning this around." He said as a sorta compliment.

On the other side however Kenta was shocked to see his Siege defeated. "What...m...My Siege." Viper however hmph'd. "Your a fool boy. You should've seen it as a trap. I can see now that I will have to finish this myself." He then took out his last Gate card. "GATE CARD SET!" He called after setting his Gate card out he then gripped his Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" As his Bakugan rolled onto the field it then popped out to reveal it was his Juggernoid again. West growled a bit remembering what happened the last time when Juggernoid was out but smirked. "Alright Leonidas its likely a trap but I think we can handle it with a little trick of our own." He said. Leonidas was curious about West's plan as were Dan and Runo. "Alright Leo lets do this." He said as he gripped Leonidas in his palm. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!"

"Bakugan Stand!" As Leonidas rolled onto the card he then popped out and his eyes flashed as a bright light occurred and then he broke from his sphere form into his true form as he then roared loud. "Alright! Now lets get down to business." He said. The Bakupod then displayed the G powers. _"Calculating power levels. Juggernoid standing at 350 G's, Leonidas at 400 G's"_ Dan and Runo were pretty surprised by this. "Whoa! I've never seen a power level like that." Dan commented. West just kept his smile. "Heh you ain't seen nothing yet Dan. Show him what you can do Leonidas!" Leonidas just chuckled to himself a bit. "Right." He said as he then leaped at Juggernoid and started to claw attack him left and right. After a few slashes Leonidas then tossed Juggernoid into the air and then fly up faster to get above Juggernoid and then smacked him down to the ground. Juggernoid roared a bit as it crashed down but Viper smirked. "Fool. Gate card open! TRIPLE BATTLE" He said. Just like before a yellow barrier appeared and blocked Leonidas before he had a chance to attack Juggernoid again.

"Sorry but I think a third in the trio should be added to make things... interesting don't you think?" He suggested chuckling. Kengi had a feeling where Viper was going and then he loaded his Bakugan up and threw him on to the Gate card with Leonidas and Juggernoid on it. As it stood it then revealed it self to be a Bakugan that represented both the devil and grin reaper combined. It even had a scythe that a Grim reapper would use. "Its the reaper!" Dan called out. Leo turned to Reaper as Reaper did to him. "Hehe prepare yourself Bakugan. Cause when I'm through with you. You'll be begging for mercy." He said in a threatening tone

Leo grunted as he crossed his arms as the yellow shield started to fade. "Hmph I doubt that." He then jumped at Reaper as soon as the barrier was gone. Reaper blocked him as they gripped his Scythe. It looked like an even match except for one problem. Leonidas forgot all about Juggernoid who tackled him with a shell spin knocking him from the right. Leo grunted as he fell on his side. "Leo! Hang on pal!"

"Hehe don't bother holding on to hope kid. Look at the G power difference. With over 800 G's you can't possibly hope to win." Viper said and he was right with such a difference even Alpha blaster couldn't help. Things look bad as Leonidas was getting double teamed and West could do nothing but watch. "Leo don't give up please." He called out. That's when Dan pulled out an ability card and shouted. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! Rapid Fire." He shouted. As soon as he did that Drago was surrounded in a red aura before being launched like a fire ball. Reaper held his scythe high ready to deal the final blow. "Say good night Bakugan." However right before he could swing that's when Drago landed and popped out very quickly. "TRAITOR!" He called. Reaper had turned in time to see Drago diving at him knocking Reaper off his feet. Kengi was stunned. "H...How did you put Drago in the battle? Its a triple battle gate card! You shouldn't have been able to-"

"That's where your wrong pal. See that ability card I played was the Rapid fire ability, When there's Pyrus Bakugan already on the field I'm allowed to throw in another one and combine there G powers." Dan explained. _"Calculating Power levels. Leonidas and Drago's power level combine at 840 G's. Reaper and Juggernoid stand at 820 G's"_ The Bakupod said. That's when Leo got back on his feet. "Are you alright Leonidas?" Drago asked. Leo just grunted as he stood up. "I'm fine..." He and Drago turned as Juggernoud and Reaper stood. "Ah Drago. We meet again."

"Traitor! I will make you pay for your betrayal against our kind." Drago swore to Reaper. Leo turned to Juggernoid as he roared out. "Hmph round two then? Well come at me!" He said. The two teams then clashed as Drago and Reaper were at a power struggle trying to push against each other while Leo and Juggernoid kept Shell Spinning and Claw attacking each other. The battle dragged out for a bit before Leo got a grip on Juggernoid and threw him at Reaper knocking him away from Drago. At the same time Drago had roared out before shouting. "BOOSTED DRAGON!" He yelled as he launched a fire ball that slammed into Fear Reaper knocking him back as well as Juggernoid as they were blown way into the air turning back into ball form and falling to the ground. West and Dan smirked as Leo and Drago returned to them.

"Aw yeah. That's the way Drago." He said. West just sighed with relief. "Thanks for the back up Dan. I thought Leo was a goner for sure." West replied. Dan just gave him a thumbs up. "Eh no problem West. Glad I could help." West nodded as he released his grip on Leo. Leo then pops out of sphere form and speaks. "Now while I guess I should thank you for the help I suppose. Might I ask why you didn't do that sooner when your Saurus was being attacked?" He asked in a gruff voice. West and Runo turned to Dan in curiousness as he then sweat dropped. "Uh... well... I guess I was so caught up in the battle... I kinda forgot I had the card." He said giving an awkward smile. West and Runo the second after hearing that just fell flat on there faces while Leo floated there and sighed. "Sigh... Humans." He said. Runo then just stood up

"Sigh that's just like Dan." She said. She then turned away and back to the battle field. "Alright our turn though. Bakugan brawl!" She said launching one of her Bakugan out. "Bakugan stand." Saurus then stood up giving a loud roar. Kenta growled. "That's it I'm ending this now." Kengi then put a hand in front of his brother. "Wait Kenta."

"NO KENGI! I'm the one who taught you Bakugan I know the game way better than you ever knew." He said. Kengi was surprised by how his brother shouted at him while Viper just closed his eyes and kept his neutral look. _"Fool"_ Was the only word that came to mind when thinking about Kenta's actions. Kenta then loaded and tossed out his Bakugan "Bakguan brawl!" As his Bakugan rolled onto the gate card with Runo's Saurus it then springs from the ground into the air. The Bakugan was a Garganoid. It looked like a gargoyle from the statues you'd see on a skyscraper.

Runo then shouted while moving her hand out pointing at the field. "Gate card open." She said. The card flipped open to reveal itself to be a haos normal which boosted Saurus up a little however Kenta smiled seeing this. "This is it. Ability card activate Backfire!" He called. Backfires effect took place and the card lost its color as the Bakupod displayed the image. "Garganoid attack" He shouted as his Bakugan started diving in at Saurus.

"Come and get it. Ability card activate. Cut in Saber." She said as she flipped over her ability card. Tigrerra going into ball form was then launched out onto the field in a yellow aura where she stood right next to Saurus and let put a loud roar like a tiger would.

"What is she doing how did she put Tigerra in the battle?" Kenya asked in suprise. "U can thank the cut in saber card for that." She said. "Alright Tigerra, Saurus time for us to clean house. Now GO!" She said. Tigerra let out a loud roar as she and Saurus charged. Knocking Garganoid out of the battle field. Leaving only Tigerra and Saurus left. After the dust settled both Tigerra and Saurus returned to Runo. "Yeah nice one Runo." Dan complimented

Runo just giggled a little. "Thanks Tigerra you sent that bad Bakugan packing" She said. Dan however just smirked. "Ha that's nothing. Hey Drago you fighting machine" Dan said. Drago knew where he was going and didn't hesitate as Dan threw him in the air real quick. "I'm ready!" He said. Dan then caught Drago before throwing him out to the field. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He said as Drago went flying onto the card with Robotallion. It didn't take long to end it though as Drago let out a roar and blew Robotallion right off the field. Kenta then gasped a bit before taking a breath in and speaking. "Its over... we lost" He said. Kengi was a little stunned at how things were going for them but Vuper looked anything but worried. "Hmph I guess I'll have to step up." He said as he then gripped his last Bakugan throwing it out to the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand" As it stood up to reveal itself to be a Ventus Serpenoid. Which stood at a power level of 290 G's. "So kid do you dare face me one more time?" He asked. West just grunted however and decided to throw down. "You bet. Bakugan BRAWL!" He shouted throwing Leo in as Leo was about to Stand however Viper later did another finger snap. "Gate card open." The gate card flipped open and before either Leo or Serpenoid could battle it out both were sent flying away back to West and Viper. "Huh hey what was that?" West asked. Viper just smirked. "That was the Peacemaker Gate card. I used it to send both our Bakugan to the players hands." He said. West looked at Viper as he just gazed at West. All his moves were making little sense to West. The way he battled was both brutal and confusing to him and of that to all the others. No one had a clue what Viper was doing. To be honest it was like he had no clue what he was doing but little did any of them know there was a reason for his strange battle style.

However it was instantly ignored as Kengi spoke "Gate card Set!" He called. As his gate card landed on the field. "Bakugan BRAWL!" He then launched out Mantris where it then landed on the field and stood. The Bakupod then displayed Mantris G-powers and the standings. "Ok looks like Mantris power level is standing at 350 G's still" West pointed out. "Right so my next Bakugan will have to be by choice." She said. West nodded in agreement. "I think Tigerra would be the best bet considering her G-power" Dan however immediately stopped there conversation as he threw his arm out in front of them. "Wait a minute guys!" He said. "Somethings up." He said. West and RUno looked at Dan confused. "What is it Dan?" Runo asked.

"Its weird see. Kengi's Mantris has a power level of 350." He pointed out. West and Runo were confused where he was going with this and so were there partners. "Yes captain obvious I think we can see that for ourselves." Leo said in a gruff voice. Dan ignoring him continued "But the weird thing is that his Centiploid has a power level 360. 10 G's higher than Mantris. So what I want to know is why would he threw in Mantris rather than Centiploid... Unless..." It took a minute but that's when West and Runo caught on to what he was saying. "Unless they would want us to attack Mantris but using him as bait so we would go on that specific Gate card and he could take us out with it." West said. Runo then spoke. "So they were trying to fake us out?"

"Yeah exactly. That's why Kengi threw in Mantris." He said. As Runo stepped up to ready herself for her turn Dan spoke. "Alright Runo your up. You put Saurus in the game." He suggested. Runo knew Dan was going with this and nodded. "Gotcha, GATE CARD SET!" She shouted. "Bakugan Brawl!" She shouted as she tossed Saurus out to the Gate card she just threw down. After that Dan followed doing the same thing as he threw out a Gate card. "Gate card set." He called. As he was about to throw West spoke to him. "Dan try aiming for my card. With Viper you never know what will happen." Dan catching what West was saying nodded. "I got ya. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He then released as Drago went flying to the Gate card West threw out at the start of the match. Drago then stood roaring. Viper thought for a sec. "Heh This is where you lose Dan Kuso." He said to himself before gripping Serpenoid. "Bakugan Brawl! Ability activate. Ability counter" He said holding his ability card in his hand. As this happened Drago gave out a loud roar as an aura that flowed downward was coming out of him while a green aura arose over Serpenoid as he let out a loud hiss. _"Ability counter detected. Drago dropped to 340 G's, Serpenoids Increase to 390 G's "_

"Ability counter is an ability that not only allows me to nullify your ability card but increase my Ventus Bakugan by the same amount of G's you lose afterwards. Now Serpenoid GO!" Serpenoid then let out a loud hiss and started on his attack biting down hard on Dragos neck and wrapping around him. Drago roared loud and tried to get him off but Serpenoid refused to give an inch. "Drago! Don't worry pal back ups on its way." He said as he turned to West. West nodded to Dan as Dan turned and shouted along with West. "GATE CARD OPEN! Cheering Battle" After the card flips open Leo starts glowing a red aura, before West smirks. "Come on Leo get in there. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He shouted launching Leonidas onto the field. Leo then stood up giving a loud roar. Viper was a little stunned for a bit but then growled as West spoke. "The Cheering Battle Gate Card allows me to throw in another Bakugan onto the field and negates the effect of all abilities that were just played. Meaning your Ability counter has been countered." He said. And he was right as Serpenoids power level dropped down to what it was before and Dragos shot back up as he let out a loud roar.

"West!" Dan called to him. West turned to see Dan give a thumbs up. "Hes all yours." West smiled and then nodded as he then pointed his finger at the ventus Serpenoid. "Alright Leo let him have it!" Leo's eyes then grew wide as he then took to the air and then without second thought his claws glowed blue before he striked. Slashing at Serpenoid with his claws not giving Serpenoid a chance to block. After slashing 5 or 6 times Leo then sent Serpenoid flying off the gate card as it turned back into a sphere and blew by Viper as he stood stunned for a sec before closing his eyes but insteand having what looked to be a grin on his face. Meanwhile Drago and Leonidas turned back into spheres and went flying to them. "Haha yea alright." West said. Dan couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Done like dinner." He said. Kenji growled with his mouth opened. _"Don't celebrate just yet! I still have one command card. I'll I need to do is get rid of Runo's Saurus and its over for them!"_ He then loaded up Centiploid in launcher and spoke. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" He said as Centiploid went flying past Mantris and onto Runo's Gate card. Dan just smirked as he said one word that were like paralysis to Kenji. "Busted." He said. Kenji gasped a bit as West spoke. "Of all the cards left on the field you could've landed on. It had to be that one didn't it?" He asked.

"Your a scammer. Unfortunately for you. Your tricks aren't going to work on us anymore." He said. It was then Runo's turn to speak. "Alright let me take a wild guess on what that card is." She said as she pointed at the card Mantris was on. "The Quartet Battle maybe?" She asked in a confident tone. Kenta and Kenji just went wide eyed as Kenta spoke. "Oh no."

"As you know the Quartet Battle would start a four way battle where all the teams have to throw in one more Bakugan. Your plan was to use your ability card and have Centiploid there for Back up or just smiling. Drago, Tigerra, and Leonidas would be toast if that worked." He called out pointing toward them. West nodded. "Yeah you were setting them up for a one way ticket to the doom dimension. Just admit it." Kenji and Kenta were both stunned and unable to talk as they had not expected the three to pick up on their plan so quickly. "H...How did you know?" Kenji asked. Runo just smirked as did the two boys next to her, but Viper just crossed his arms and spoke.

"You wanna know how they knew? Isn't obvious? You both insisted on a combination battle it was quite easy to figure out your strategy to finish them with a quartet battle card. Plus you threw in your Mantris who has a lower power level then your Centiploid. Its a clever and obvious set up and because you were so cocky that your plan was full proof you allowed your arrogance to get to you." He explained as he closed his eyes. Kenji just shook his head. "Yeah well there's no way they'll still win!" He said.

"Wanna bet?!" West replied "Runo?" Runo nodded to him and then motioned her hand over to her Gate card. "Gate card OPEN! QUARTET BATTLE!" She called. West and Dan didn't waste this chance and threw in bot Leonidas and Drago to where Saurus was and it didn't take long for Drago to take one shot blasting Centiploid off of the field and that was the end of that and it looked like it was all over. "Alright one down one to go. And that one is Mantris." West claimed. Unfortunately its never that easy. Kenji then grew a grin and started to laugh. "Hey pal what's so funny?" Runo asked

"The fact that you think your so clever, but I guess I should give you credit for figuring it out and guess what you were right about my card being an ability card." He admitted while keeping that smirk on his face as he brought the card up between his two fingers. "And since your so eager to see what it is. Allow me to show you! Ability card activate! TWIN MACHETTE." He said as he launched his card out to Mantris

The card then turned into a purple aura that enveloped Mantris. Mantris at first looked like it was struggling to absorb the power as the aura had begun to fade. Once it did however Mantris twin blade arms then extended outwards in length. _"Mantris Power level increase to 450 G's"_ The Bakupod says. Runo gave a small gasp before turning to Dan. "Dan the boosted dragon only gives Drago 450 G's and my Tigerra and Saurus don't even come close to that number. Leonidas as well only has 400 G's. There's no way any of us could beat him on our own." She pointed out. Dan turned to her shaking his head. "No Runo there's still a chance. Look it might look a bit messed up but its ok. If the Quartet battle activates it will be just fine. We'll be all set."

Runo turned to the field still keeping her worried look on her face. "That's true Dan... but what if it doesn't activate?" She asked. It was in the matter of seconds Runo asked this that Dan imagined the worst possible scenario and it ended with Drago flying off into the purple vortex where the doom dimension was waiting. After realizing this Dan grew wide eyed. "Then Drago... goes to the doom dimension." He said. West also went wide eyed a bit at the idea and turned to the field and looked at Mantris. However that's when an idea came to him. "Who says it has to be Drago who takes him on?" He asked.

The two turned to West as he gripped his hand into a fist. "Dan let Leo take on Mantris." He suggested. Dan and Runo looked at each other for a bit and back at West. "Are you sure West?" Dan asked. "This isn't some joke... If you lose this battle... Leo goes to the doom dimension." West nodded in understanding. "I know, but Dan there's a greater chance the card won't activate since its not ours." Dan and Runo turned to each other thinking about it. "Drago what do you think?" Dan asked.

"I would be lying if I said I approved of this idea. Its too big of a risk. You know I'm more than willing to be the bait for this but its really your call Daniel." Drago replied to him. Dan was stilling thinking while Runo decides to ready herself. "Dan whatever your gonna do think about it soon." She then took out Saurus and then shouted "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Saurus then lands onto an empty card to the right from Mantris. Dan then gripped Drago in his hands and turned to West. He was hesitating cause he was putting the new kid on the spot and knew what would happen if West lost the battle. However after thinking about it he then gave a smirk to West a second later before turning to the field letting the smirk turn to a frown. "Ok Drago. Bakugan BRAWL!" He shout throwing Drago to the right of Mantris and onto the field.

"Alright kid your up. Go for it." Dan said. West smiled and nodded before turing to Leo. "Alright Leo its you and me. We can win this one together." West said to Leonidas. "Right... As you humans say... Lets battle!" Leo said retracting his limbs into a sphere. West then loads up and the throws Leonidas right for Mantris. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!"

"Bakugan Stand." Leo then stood up giving a loud roar. Both players then spoke out. "Battle!" Mantris however was the first to strike as he sliced out at Leo. Leo grunted as he tried to block the attacks but unfortunately it was ineffective due to Power level differences. "Hang in there Leo just a bit longer." West called.

Kengi however smirked. "Haha I doubt your Bakugan will last much longer. Look at the G power difference." He said. Leo just growled as he tried fighting back slashing out at Mantris but Mantris merely deflected the attack and slashed out knocking Leo back as he fell on his back. and grunted in pain a bit. "Agh!" West growled a bit as Kengi flicked his wrist a little. "Now Mantris! Finish this." He said.

Mantris then rose his arm up and slashed right downwards. "LEO LOOK OUT!" West shouted as he took out his ability card. "Its now or never. ABILITY ACTIVATE!" He called. "ALPHA BLASTER!" The card then opens up as Leo then growls as his the inside of his mouth glowed a bright blue light as it fired off blasting Mantris away a bit. Leo then soars up into the air. "I don't believe it! You tricked me!" Kengi called out.

West smirked. "Alright Leo! Let's end this!" Leo nodded. "Right!" He said as he then dove straight at Mantris landing right in front. "Night night bug. ALPHA BLASTER!" He called as he then blasted Mantris square in the face before backing away letting Mantris fall to the ground and then turning back into ball form. The battle was finally over with Dan, West and Runo the victors as West caught Leonidas he then gave a thumbs up. "That's our skills talking boys" Just like that the field had vanish and time in the real world resumed. "What was that?!" A random man in the audience called. "Its over now... we lost..." The twins said before grunting and pulling a sheet above them and like that they were gone.

Meanwhile while the crowd cheered West still noticed Viper in front of him. "Guess you lose Viper." He said. However Viper didn't look mad or worried in fact he was still smiling. He then chuckled. "Oh please don't get ahead of yourself kid. truth is I wasn't even trying see. Those two were in the way. I came here to test out Dan Kuso to see if he was worth a brawl as some say. Glad to see that is the case. However now I see that its not just Dan that could possibly match my friend." He said. West looked confused as he spoke. "Wait what do you mean by that?" He asked. Viper just turned away. "You'll find out soon enough kid." He said before walking away. West stood there for a bit as Leo, Serpenoid and Griffon rested on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Serpenoid asked. Leo just grunted. "He's a strange human that's for sure. Seems there's more to your species then I thought." He said. West just turned to him and gave a sweat drop smile. "Uh... yeah you could say that hehe..." He says. "HEY KID!" West turned to see Dan and Runo walking up to him. "You were awesome back there nice work." Dan said raising his hand up for a high five. West smiled as he returned the gesture and high fived Dan. "Thanks Dan but I thank you fro trusting me." West said trying to be modest. "No problem."

The three were then seen walking through the fair enjoying some down time from the battle. All the sudden Runo stopped. "Alright I guess I have to admit it, Your pretty good kid." She said to West. West just smiled and chuckled a bit. "Thanks Runo but... I've still got a lot to learn. You guys are more the real deal." He said trying to compliment her and Dan. Runo just giggled as Dan gave a big stretch.

"You know after all that battling I think I could use a real big break on one of these rides? What do you think Runo?" He asked. Runo nodded. "That sounds ok." She said as she turned to West. "What about you West?" She asked. West turned to them a bit surprised. "Huh what?" He asked.

"Well you fought pretty hard so you have to be tuckered out. You want to join us on one of these rides?" Dan asked. West smirked and nodded. "Sure. Only if you two are offering tickets... So which ride are we going on?" He asked. Dan turned to Runo. "Hey Runo why don't we hop on the ferris wheel?" He suggested. Runo turned to Dan a bit surprised but holding her smile on her face. "What you lost the energy to do extreme mountain or something?"

"Nah I can go on that crazy fast ride anytime. Right now I feel like taking some kick back time on that big spinning wheel." He said. West saw where this was going and gave a big sigh. "Oh boy... not again." He said. "Well not me I'm up for extreme mountain" She argued back. The two then started up in another heated argument over which ride to go on and like before West was in the middle of it. Drago, Tigerra and Leonidas were all on the bench as West intervened. "Come guys can't you two stop fighting and then pick something." He asked. Though he then got a nice little grump looks from them. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They shouted.

"Sigh.. I guess this was bound to happen." Drago said.

"Ill just never understand these humans or their customs" Tigerra replied back and for once Leo turned to them. "You know what? For once I agree." He said in his gruff tone as their partners continued to argue now with West involved as he tried to get them to agree.

In the meantime Viper approaches the park during nighttime and approaches someone staring at the fountain. The figure then turns to him. "You late." He says. Viper just grins and shrugs. "Yeah well I ran into a little... inconvinence." He said to the figure. "However I think you might find what I have to say interesting." He said. "I did inspect Dan Kuso like you asked me to, however... In the course of that. I might've found a Bakugan and Battler of most interest and... might even provide u with the... Challenge you have been searching for." He said.

The figure finds this intriguing and very very pleasing as he turns around. "Hmm... really now..." The figure then chuckles as he holds what looks to be a Darkus bakugan in his hand. "Please Viper... Tell us more."

 **Next time on Bakugan Partners in time.**

* * *

 ** _West has been having strange visions about him and Leo in a battle with some mysterious Bakugan and battler but gets abruptly intrruppted by his mom telling him to go and pick up a few things from the store. On his way there he has a run in with Alice of the Bakugan brawlers. Alice explains she's visiting for a few days. However as they walk around the stores West accidentally runs into a battler whose looking for Dan. West notices the kid had dropped a doom card and assumed it was some battler whose working with Masquerade. The kid just chuckles and asks West what he's going to do and then decides to challenge West to a battle. West accepts getting a bit cocky from his wins despite warnings from Alice. Unfortunatly this kid is no push over and West is going to have to learn the tough way that overconfidence can almost lead to a downfall. Will West come out on top or will he lose Leo and all his Bakugan to the doom dimension forever? Check it out next time on Bakugan Battle brawlers Bonds of Partners_**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright finally I got this chapter done. I'm sorry guys that this took so long. I have been working with a friend of mine over the next chapter for one of my fanfictions, making videos for my new series on youtube, and to top it all off School has not been helpful. However I am proud I have this done. Now as you can see my fanfiction will be covering parts of the game, episdoes from the t.v series but will mostly be original ideas of mine so don't worry. As well yes to those who ask. All the Bakugan from season 1 and 2 will be in this story. No Bakugan left out in my opinion. I promise to try and be more consistant with the chapters and do my best to upload as fast as I can. Till next time guys see ya.**


End file.
